An Accidental Miracle
by chesxca
Summary: She ran her hand down her stomach, it was hard to believe there was a person growing inside of her. She sighed "but how and who" she was still a virgin, it was her dream to be a virgin bride, so how the hell was she pregnant? The characters are OCC!
1. An Accident

This was just a though on a story. I haven't got past here yet. I plan on getting back to it soon, as for now its still just a lingering thought.

An Accidental Miracle

"What the hell are you doing?" He didn't need to look up from his computer to know who was speaking to him, the only person rude enough to barge in without knocking was her, and to question his actions in his own room? Really she had no manners at all. "Watching porn, why?" She rolled her eyes, he was either lying to make her leave or was honestly just a pervert, who watches porn right before dinner I mean seriously now. She crawled in bed next to him, propping herself on her elbows to face him and to avoid seeing what was on his computer just in case he was serious. Trying to distract him from the smut on his computer she spoke. "Why the hell are you watching porn?" She finally asked when he kept ignoring her. "'Cause I'm horny, why else." He admitted finally looking at her, "And you being here isn't really helping things." He kissed her nose and turned back to watching the movie on his laptop. "Your all horny 'cause you're watching porn" she rolled her eyes closing his laptop and rubbing her lips against his. "Nah its 'cause my girlfriend likes to tease me all day, and I get all excited for nothing." He regretted his words immediately when she looked away guilty. he was an idiot for saying that, but he was currently thinking with the wrong head, he had to fix it quick, she didn't need to feel guilty about her morals. "But your worth it, so I deal with it."she smiled at his last comment. she knew thats how he really felt though he never said it. there were plenty of times where they were kissing or messing around and he had to leave, because he had trouble stopping himself from doing what he really wanted. she secretly loved that he was waiting for him, but she finally found the confidence to stop being so shy. she hesitated before she finally spoke..."Maybe I can help ya..." she let the sentence hang in the air before she kissed him again laying her head on his chest. "And how is that" he raised an eyebrow at her words. She could feel his words vibrate through his chest, making her smile, she loved cuddling with him. She loved everything about him, but she would never tell him that because he would just get a big head about it. She knew why she came in here, she knew what he was up to, alone in his room so early. She was finally gonna make her move today. She actually read up and even as embarrassing as it was she asked her friends for tips. A normal couple would of done things other kiss over the 2 years they've been dating, but not them, she had goals and he respected that. He never pressured her, or brought anything up, and he became best friends with his lap top and hands. "Close your eyes." He raised an eye brow skeptically, but finally complied after a minute. She straddled his hips and the minute she did his eyes popped open. She growled "I said close them" he rolled his eyes and closed them again. She reached down and started to unbutton his shirt. And while she was doing it, he peeked an eye open again. She growled again and hit him in the face with a nearby pillow. "No peeking!" She squeaked, he chuckled at her reaction. She laid a trail of kisses down his neck to his chest and down his stomach while she unbuttoned his pants and stopped when she noticed the bulge she would soon be releasing. "Babe? What are you doin-?" He gasped and practically ripped his pillow off his face to make sure he was feeling what he thought he was. *well this was unexpected* he wasn't sure if he was more surprised or excited by the fact his shy little girlfriend was pleasing him in a way he would of never imagined. Afterwards he couldn't keep his hands off of her, all he wanted to do is make her feel as good as he did right now. He kissed her hungrily, pushing her on to her back. "Since you were so generous dear allow me to return the favor..."

So theres the beginning, I'll be updating this soon because my true thoughts for this story is fresh in my mind. -chesxca


	2. Symptoms

I finally got the inspiration for a second chapter. This was originally a story made with my own characters and not for bleach at all so there going to be very OCC (which is why i use nick names and what not), think of it as alternate universe

* * *

><p>Symptoms<p>

**3 Months later…**

"What the hell did you eat that gave you food poisoning?" he asked her rubbing her back and holding her out of her face while another wave of sickness took over her body again. She looked up at him with teary eyes, and a pitiful look. "Ugh i think i have the flu or something… I have a headache too." She was still sick, it was like a routine now. She would jump over him first thing in the morning, waking him up, and run to the bathroom because of a random wave of nausea. She rinsed her mouth out and climbed back into bed. They decided to try a new restaurant earlier that week and ever since she's been sick, but he had been fine, he felt horrible seeing her like this but at the same time he was relieved he didn't eat off of her plate, them fighting over the toilet would not have been pleasant at all.

He went and made breakfast so she could sleep a bit longer before he got her up for school. He showered and got dressed and headed downstairs to start breakfast. He hadn't heard her make any trips to the bathroom so he knew her stomach had at least partially settled. He sat two plates on the table and walked to his room where his love was resting pretty peacefully for once. "Babe… its time to get up, we got school" she crawled out of the bed sleepy but seeming as if she was feeling better. She met him downstairs fully dressed a moment later ready for breakfast. He watched her eat not only all of her food but seconds like she wasn't sick in the bathroom an hour ago. "Are you okay?" she asked over the table, she was all done, but he had barely touched any of his food like he was spacing out. "Um yeah… Are ya ready?" he asked clearing their breakfast plates and following her to the door. "Your tired… Its because i kept you up all night. Sorry" she said kissing his cheek and walking out of the door.

He didn't mean to fall to sleep in class, and he definitely didn't mean to snore so loudly that he would disrupt the class, he was just dead tired. And he certainly did not like the rude awakening he got from his teacher when she dropped a text book on his desk, making him almost jump out of his seat, making his classmates laugh at him. Now he was in his last class of the day, still yawning and not looking forward to the detention he received for napping in his first hour. He was resting his face against his hand trying to pay attention to the numbers on the board in his calculous class, his blonde hair fell over his eyes, and he could tell he was nodding again. *Maybe I'll skip tomorrow, yeah, and I'll sleep all day* That was a nice thought. He decided in his head if she was sick in the morning they were gonna stay home and sleep in, then go to a dr. to get her med's or something, He needed his beauty sleep.

Detention went by pretty fast, he was pretending to study in a book but he was really sleeping the whole time. He got out just in time to meet, his girlfriend in her swim club. He didn't see her in the water with the other girls, but on the bleachers fully dressed. "You weren't in the mood to swim dear?" He asked sneaking up behind her. She jumped and shot him a dirty look. "I'm too drained, I need a nap like now." She sighed and he sat next to her, "I feel like shit." She said laying her head against his chest. "l know…" he kissed her fore head and stroked her hair trying to comfort her. "Ya wanna get out of here?" he asked. "That'd be great." She said standing up. He offered her his hand to her and she took it rubbing her eyes. "Your dads house or mine?" he asked the sleepy girl picking her up. "I need clothes, so dads." he sighed *I hope he's not home.*

"So how was your day?" she asked riding on his back while he walked towards her fathers home. "Well, I got detention." He left the comment up in the air. "For what?" she finally asked. "Sleeping in my first hour… again." She giggled, he got in trouble for that a lot, his excuse was school started too early and the class was an elective so its not like he cared, he was an honor student anyway. "Here we are dear, Hell sweet hell." It was a joke in between them. Her dads house was like hell. He judged everything she did and hated him with a passion, saying things like "he only wants you for one thing," "He's a loser," Even going as far as saying, "He's only with you because he's gay, and your flat." If her fathers car wasn't in the driveway he would of stayed with her, but they were both too tired to deal with another one of her fathers fits because of him.

"The offers still open. Ya know." He said pulling her back into a hug when she tried to walk away. "Which one is that?" She asked innocently like she didn't know what he was talking about. "Move in with me… You'll never have to deal with him again" she sighed. "Ya know I want to…But you shouldn't have to take care of me." They've known each other since they were children and one day it just kind of clicked. After five years of dating you think she would know that wouldn't be a problem for him. "I wanna take care of ya, and make you happy, and marry ya, and have your babies." She laughed at the last part. "I don't think it works like that babe." He shrugged, you know what i meant. "Until tomorrow my love!" he said kissing her hand and heading home. *Oh bed! I hear you calling me!" the thought of sleep made him practically run home.

* * *

><p>I stayed up way too late writing this, but once its in my head it has to come out! -Chesxca<p>


	3. Armor

Another late night updating this thing. Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites.

* * *

><p>Armor<p>

A nap after school seemed like a good idea at the time, but now he was regretting it majorly. The worst part of taking naps in the middle of the day is not being able to go to sleep on time. He sighed just laying in bed staring at the ceiling, counting the tiles was less fun, when you were doing it alone. He looked at his clock again, now it was half passed eleven and he was wide awake. He rolled over trying to get into a more comfortable position, but sleep was no where near coming. Now he wasn't sure if his lack of sleep was due to his nap from earlier, or his lack of her by his side.

*Buzz* His phone vibrated, and he aimlessly reached around his bed until he found it. Sighing he unlocked it to see who was bugging him at this time of night. *1 new message from…* when he read her name on his phone he went from annoyed to concerned. *why is she up so late? Is she okay?* were the first to things that popped into his head. To his relief the message wasn't enough to worry about. Her: *Are you awake?* Him: *Unfortunately, its hard to sleep when i miss you. :(* Her: *Same… Can I come over?* Him: *Duh… Everything okay?* Her: * He's drunk again… I'm leaving now.* Him: *Wait I'll come get you.* Her: *I need out of here asap! :'(* Him: *Pack some stuff, and go next door, I'll be there before ya know it* Her: *K.*

Through out the whole conversation, he was dressing to go and get her, It wasn't uncommon going to rescue her from her father and his violent tendencies when he was drinking. He remembered the first time she knocked on his door at midnight because she feared what would happen if she stayed, she was always trying to choke back the tears until she thought he wasn't listening or asleep, but he always knew. He slept on the floor and willingly gave her his bed long before they were even a couple. That was another reason he was trying to persuade her to move in with him. He grabbed his car keys off the counter, and hurried out the door, he had to go and rescue her like he always did. Even when they were kids and bullies tried to pick on her, he was like he was a Knight in shining armor.

He made it a habit to pull in the alley, with the high fences her father would never know he was there. Something he learned the hard way after her father attacked his car and accused him on kid napping his angel or some crap like that. He killed the lights and let himself in the backyard of the little old lady who always had her door open to them. He knocked lightly on the back door out of courtesy, he knew he was more than welcome to let himself in. The old woman opened the door giving him a sad smile before letting him in. "Nice to see you again ma'am, just wish it was under better circumstances." He said walking farther into the kitchen turning towards the living room he already know she was in.

"Your chariot awaits." he said grabbing her bags knowing she wasn't paying any attention. She threw herself into his arms, clutching the back of his jacket tightly. "Thank you babe." she said the best she could, he could tell she was still shaky the way she held the hug longer than she usually would. He pulled back to look at her, and brushed a tear away with his thumb. He kissed her fore head trying to comfort her, "Lets go home." They said their good byes and thank you's to the old woman. The car ride was silent besides the hum of the engine. He only lived five minutes away from her fathers house by car, but it seemed to be dragging on with the silence. He grabbed her hand and kissed it softly after parking in front of his apartment.

"You didn't have to carry me." She finally spoke when they entered into his bedroom. "Oh yeah? You probably would of sat in the car all night if i let ya." he said annoyed. After he carried all of her bags in he noticed she was no where in the apartment, he looked out the window to see her still sitting in the passengers sear spaced out. She didn't even acknowledge him when he picked her up bridal style and carried her inside. "Smart-ass, i was thinking…" she trailed off at the end of her sentence and sighed. "Takes that much effort huh?" she shot him a dirty look. She knew he was fishing for an argument so he could distract her from a her shitty night, but no matter how much he teased her, she would rather be here than any where else in the world.

He knew his plan was not working, she wasn't shooting any insults back, and he was yet to be hit. Under normal circumstances they would be arguing one minute, fighting the next and somehow end up passionately in each others arms, it was a cycle. But through out all of their angry make out sessions, it was all out of love. She hadn't realized she was crying until she noticed him wiping her tears away, giving into the feeling of him embracing her was the only thing keeping her from going over the edge. She was a strong person, in front of everyone else that is. She learned the minute she was in his arms she didn't have to pretend to be so strong anymore. He would always hold her, always listen, and always whisper softly to her. "No more tears" while he rocked her slowly. Tonight would be no different.

* * *

><p>This chapter was a bit short but i thought this would be a good place to end it. I should be updating soon, with a less angsty chapter. -Chesxca<p>


	4. Clinic

Clinic

She woke up with a wave of nausea, this was the last thing she needed after last night. She looked over to the clock to see it was only four A.m. She sighed and tried to calm her stomach by rubbing circles on it, but it didn't seem to do much of anything.

She was getting sick of these early mornings spent trying to keep the contents of her stomach down, not to mention her head aches due to lack of sleep because of these early mornings, not to mention what it was doing to him. She looked at the spot next to her to see him still sound asleep, she didn't want to wake him, so she was careful when she climbed over him to get out of bed.

She walked down the hall towards the other bathroom rather than the one off of his bedroom, so there was a better chance of her not waking him for once. His night had to be just as bad as hers, staying up to comfort her after he had to rescue her from the horror of her fathers house.

She pulled her hair up into a pony tail to get it out of her face, he usually held her hair back for her and that was because she was usually sprinting to the bathroom, waking him up in the process. "Ugh" she was sick of being sick. Washing her mouth out and heading back to bed around had passed four. She slowly climbed back over him to her spot in the bed.

"Feeling better?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist. She was found out, her efforts to letting him sleep in were shot. She sighed "Kinda, your supposed to be sleep." He chuckled "I can't sleep when you're not next to me…" "I'm here now, so go back to bed, we have school in the morning. She said yawning. "We're skipping, you gotta go see a doctor before something falls off of ya." she laughed "I'm not that kind of sick, and it should pass. But I'm all for skipping school and sleeping in."

"Its either waking up and going to school, or sleeping in and going to the dr." He already knew her choice. They never went to school after she has a fight with her dad. He would always be waiting for them at the front gate and make a scene. He couldn't make a scene if they weren't there right.

The minute the doctor stepped out of the room she shot him the dirtiest look she could muster. Not only was she in a doctors office where she hated being in the first place, but the doctor was a total quack. First the doctor danced around happily that he had new patients.

Which was the beginning of the weirdness, then he pulled her into a hug and said something about her reminding him about his own daughter. Then he got him in a head lock and gave him a nuggie all before inviting them in. He knew what her murderous glare was for and he agreed he was already scolding himself for his bad choice in clinics.

The rest of the visit seemed pretty normal besides the doctors sudden out burst of young love, when he kissed her hand in comfort when the doctor drew blood. After that interesting visit to the doctor they still knew nothing, and wouldn't know until her results came back. She kicked him in the shin the moment they got outside before she climbed in the car.

"What the hell?" he jumped around clutching his abused leg before he climbed in the drivers side, aware he was in the dog house he had some making up to do. "Since we're already out… Do you wanna go shopping? Or to a movie? Or to lunch?" her mood picked up with every question, the mention of food even brought a smile to her face and earned him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll take that as a yes."

She went from being excited about seeing a movie, to annoyed. Why did he always have to pick the scariest movie. He thought everything in it was funny, but she was practically in his lap every time something jumped out or there was a scream. She couldn't tell if he was more amused by the movie or by her reaction to everything. She was not going to sleep good tonight, the crap in that movie was burned into her memory and she was still kind of shaky when she walked out.

"Boo!" he grabbed her shoulders making her jump, earning him a slap making him laugh even more. He hugged her from behind and they walked out of the cinema. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." "Jerk" she mumbled "Now you have to buy me ice cream too." He laughed, "That's all it takes for your forgiveness?" "It helps." She admitted before they headed into an ice cream shop.

"You're really putting it away today." She stuck her tongue out at him, he would usually pay for a comment like that, but she was spoon deep in a sundae so she was going to let it slide. "But its so good!" she took another bite of her sundae, and smiled at him. They should take days off more often, between school and his work they never had much time to go out and do things together, even though they were always together anyway.

"Gimme a bite" she fed him the ice cream off her spoon getting it on his face and making her laugh. "Someone had bad aim." He said wiping it off of his chin. He offered her a bite of his own ice cream and when she got close enough he wiped it on the tip of her nose. "Looks like mines worse." She wiped her nose, and stole her own bite of his ice cream.

He kept thinking about how cute she was. From her annoyed face in the doctors office, to her scared face in the theatre, to her happy face now when she was eating her weight in ice cream, or when she found heart hair pins she loved in one of the girly stores he refused to go in unless she held his hand.

He knew he was going to marry her one day, he knew it every minute he looked at her and every time he held her, and every time she smiled at her. It's not something many people his age knew, his last year of high school, he was supposed to be thinking about college girls or what ever random things his class mates talked about.

But he was just so hung up on his childhood sweetheart, he didn't know what to do with himself. Speaking of which, she was pouting because all of her ice cream was gone, so he offered her another bite of his earning him another smile. He kissed her softly making her blush, like she always did every time he kissed her. After a long day out, it was time to head back home.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long to update :( I'm working on two other stories so I get pretty tied up. Oh and can anyone guess what dr they went to see? I would be terrified to let that man come near me with a needle. 0.o -Chesxca<p> 


	5. Surprises

I'm update happy! There way be another update tonight!

* * *

><p>Surprises<p>

2 weeks later…

"I'm getting so fat!" It was a comment she was supposed to be saying to herself when she poked herself in the stomach and stuck her tongue out in disgust. It wasn't until she noticed arms wrap around you did she know she was over heard. "No you're not, babe your beautiful." He kissed her on the cheek both as a reassurance, and as a farewell. It was a Saturday so he would be working all day and he didn't like her comment about her getting fat because of her lack of attending swim club lately.

Whatever that nut case doctor did worked because she was back to spending her mornings in bed where she belonged. But him referring to the man as a misunderstood genius was a hell of a far stretch. A few days after the visit she stopped getting queasy every morning and with more sleep her headaches were starting to subside, she was back to herself again and she was happy about it. She even got up early today to make him breakfast before he his ten hour shift. It felt like they were playing husband and wife on the weekends she stayed home and took care of things there while he went off to work all day.

She was gonna miss him, and be bored, probably going to catch up on homework or something. Maybe washing their laundry would be a better idea. She realized she got eggs all over her night shirt, and threw it in the hamper and realized she had nothing else to wear, besides her school uniform and her sweats, but she didn't feel like getting dressed. She stopped looking through her things and walked across the room to look through his. She always loved wearing his shirts despite the fact they were way big on her and usually stopped at her knees. He found it cute, she found it comfortable.

She pulled one of his shirts out of his drawer and pulled it over her head. She pulled a blanket off the bed and decided she was going to cuddle up and watch something on Tv for a little while, but before she got out of the door she stepped on something. She didn't mean to find the little black box or what was in it, it was an accident, one that almost made her faint, one that had her sitting on their bedroom in shock, one that made her cry. They weren't sad tears, she wasn't sure why she was crying at all.

Trying her found item on wouldn't hurt any, now would it. That was her thought as she looked at the ring on her finger, she twirled it around a few times before she held her hand out and looked at it in the light. It was a simple ring but it was beautiful nonetheless. It was when she tried to take off did she realize there was a problem. She tried running her finger under water, she tried lotion, she tried butter, but the thing was not coming off.

This time she flopped in the middle of the floor in defeat, still trying to wiggle the ring off of her finger. *Maybe he wont notice* she thought to herself, it was an unrealistic thought, he would have to not notice the ring missing in his box and not notice it sitting proudly on her finger and he was way to observant for that. After another five more minutes of trying to get the ring off she was starting to think she would have to face the music.

Twenty minutes ago she thought the ring was beautiful, now she thought it was pure evil. He probably set her up to see if she would snoop, and she was caught! It's not like she meant to, it just fell out when she was looking for one of his big comfy shirts to wear. Maybe she was meant to be caught and he was going to propose later. She was trying to think of the good things that could happen, rather than her being scolded for accidentally finding her engagement ring.

*Damn, Damn, Damn* was all she thought as she banged her head into the pillow. An hour later and it still wasn't off, she was just gonna have to explain what happen and hoped he would believe her. "WHAT!" she yelled at the offending noise, she realized it was her phone ringing from across the room so she got up and answered it. "Hello? Oh hi… This is she… What about it… Why?… When?… Now?… Fine… I'm on my way." For a short phone call it was awfully strange.

She jumped into the shower and then got dressed, the wacko doctor had her test results and he insisted on her coming to the clinic as soon as possible. She would of rather went with her love so she could hold his hand since she hated doctors so much, and this one was extremely eccentric. There was a cool breeze so she was glad she wore her sweats, if she wore her uniform she would be freezing by now. There was only a mile between their apartment and the clinic so it took her around twenty minutes to get there.

There were other people in the waiting room but he insisted on seeing her the minute she came in. The young girl lead her to the room, and she was getting anxious on waiting for what doctor crazy had to say. His entrance was as scary as ever, he was jumping around talking about having great news for her, and she just raised an eyebrow in confusion. She finally asked him to get to the point, after he spent who knows how long talking about how excited he was for her, and hadn't been that excited in like thirteen years.

He told her it would make more sense to show her rather than tell her, which confused her even more. She was starting to get worried at the way he was beating around the bush. "And there it is!" he finally yelled in excitement. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, if she weren't lying down, she would definitely need to after this.

* * *

><p>Cliff hangers are fun right? Sure they are. I try to keep all my chapters around a thousand words so thats my excuse at the laziness of this cliff hanger, I might be updating again later because I feel kinda bad for this cliff hanger. -Chesxca<p>


	6. Surprises 2

Surprises 2

This whole doctor business worried her the minute she stepped through the door. First the nurse had her cut the line and brought her to a room immediately. Then she over heard the doctor in the nurse conversing in the hallway, him saying something about fantastic news and her telling him to calm down. When he walked in something didn't seem to sit right with her, his smile was to bright and he was practically shaking with excitement. But that was normal for him so she didn't think anything else of it.

"How are you feeling young lady?" he finally asked seriously which caught her off guard. "Okay I guess." She thought about how she's been feeling better lately so how could her results be anything but good. "No more nausea? Dizziness? Head aches?" he was still being serious but she could see he was excited on the inside by the look in his eyes. "None of that stuff anymore." He smiled at her "Good, we have your results back and I think its best to show you what were working with before we continue on." She nodded again, and her mind was racing as to what he had to tell her.

The nurse entered in and told her to lie down on the table, she was getting sick of the suspense and just wanted to know what was going on. The nurse told her to lift her shirt up and explained to her that whatever she was rubbing on her stomach was going to be cold. She was right about the cold thing, she winced the minute she started rubbing it on her and she was wondering what it was for in the first place.

She felt something else rub against her stomach, and looked down to see some strange white want on her stomach and she closed her eyes hoping this whole thing would be over soon. "And there it is!" The doctor shouted happily the nurse just smiled at her, she was confused and still didn't know what he was talking about until the nurse pointed to the screen. And for the second time today she almost fainted.

She wasn't stupid, she knew what the black and white image on the screen meant. She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact she was pregnant, if the doctor would have just told her she would of freaked out, called him a quack, and left. But this was undeniable proof. She knew she was pregnant, she just didn't know how. She didn't know when she started crying, but she could tell by the look on their faces that she was. The nurse removed the wand from her stomach and she sat up, trying to catch her breathe, the doctor handed her a tissue.

The doctor left and the nurse stayed behind while she pulled herself together. "A baby's not the end of the world dear." The nurse finally spoke when she seemed to calm again. "I just don't know… Like how… I mean I've never even had sex…" She could feel she was going to break down again, but she was trying to stop it. "Well, if you're sexually active its possible, not common but still very possible."

She didn't speak after that, she was staring off into the space when the nurse spoke again. "I'm going to give you a moment to yourself, but then we need to discuss in detail whats going on in there." She pointed to her stomach and then smiled and walked out of the room. She splashed water on her face and tried to dry her eyes. She pulled out her phone and sent a text *Babe, Call me when your free.* This wasn't something she could just text him or even say over the phone, she just really needed to hear his voice.

Finding out your pregnant is rough, finding out your almost halfway through it is rougher. On her walk home she was just deep in thought the whole time. She never would of thought that she would be seventeen years old, and seventeen weeks pregnant, and a day. Yeah he said seventeen weeks and one day. She didn't look seventeen weeks pregnant was her thought when she was looking at her reflection in a shop window.

She ran her hand down her stomach, it was hard to believe there was a person growing inside of her. "But how? And who" were her thoughts that she spoke out loud. She knew the answer to both of those questions, but everything still seemed like a blur. She had a bag from the doctors of prenatal vitamins that she would stuck taking from now on. Something else to worry about, great.

They've messed around before, but she never thought she could get pregnant from messing around. She was still a virgin, she always dreamed of being a virgin bride and he respected that, who would have thought she would also be a virgin mother. That thought made her cringe, and she realized she's been checking out her stomach in the same shop for a while, she needed to get home as soon as she could, and into his arms even sooner.

She stopped again on her walk home, this time pulling her shirt back to look at her figure. She was trying to make this all seem more believable, she wanted more proof than the picture she had in the bag with her vitamins. More than the morning sickness she experienced and mistaken for food poisoning. She needed someone else to know, so she could talk about it. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, he always seemed to be right on time.

Him: "Hello Darling." Hearing his voice picked up her mood.

Her: "Hey." She said softly "When are you coming home."

Him: "Soon, were slow so I'll be there around Seven."

She checked her watch to see it was 5:45 so she was relieved that she would be seeing him sooner than she thought.

Her: "Good. I miss you…"

Him: "And I you, Darling."

They said their good byes, and she finally made it home around six. She curled up on the couch like she wanted to do, when this everything was still normal.

* * *

><p>I'm type happy I guess, I just really got into writing this, and I have yet to stop. I'm hoping this is the last update of the night or it's going to be like a month before I update again.-Chesxca<p>


	7. surprises 3

I wasn't going to update for a while because I did a whole bunch last week, but it happens. :)

also excuse my grammar, I'm working from a different computer and my usual one is like a grammar nazi.

* * *

><p>Surprises 3<p>

"I hurry home to find you napping." Was his comment when he walked into the door, finding her fast asleep on the couch. He switched off the t.v. and pulled a blanket out of the closet to cover her sleeping form. He figured she was cold the way she was curled up into a ball and had her arms wrapped around her stomach. He figured she fell asleep watching a movie or something, because annoying paid programing was playing on the screen.

Next he turned off the light in the living room and kissed her on the forehead. "Sleep well babe." He whispered to her, not noticing her stir in her sleep. He barely had time to brace himself from falling on her, when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. "I almost squished you sleepy head." He commented before picking her up and flipping them around so she was laying on top of him.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes before looking up at him. "How was your day?" she asked him after a moment of silence, she couldn't even look him in the eye, she knew he would see right through her the minute she did, and he would of knew something was up right away. "Uneventful… and yours? I missed you."He kissed her check and her words were caught in her throat, she opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Babe whats wrong?" he knew something was off. For one she wouldn't look at him, and two she has yet to return any of his kisses. She finally looked at him, there was a mixture of sadness and fear in her eyes and that worried him. "Wait here." She said softly before she got up and walked towards their bedroom, he got up to follow her."Babe just wait there." she said from somewhere far off, but he stayed listening would probably be for the best.

He was waiting rather impatiently, something was bothering her and he did not like not knowing what. His mind immediately went to maybe it having to do something with her father, that ass hole always seemed to come around, to ruffle her feathers and make her cry, or throated him if she didn't come home. It had been a while since they saw him so a visit from him was due.

When she returned she switched on the light and he finally got a good look at her. Her eyes were kind of puffy like she had been crying. But what she next interrupted him from his thoughts. "I think you should sit down for this." He raised eyebrow at that but did as he was told, he went from being slightly worried to very worried, and was a bit curious to the paper she was holding in her hand.

She stood in front of him and her hands were shaky when she handed him the paper. "Babe…" He looked up so his eyes met hers, he could tell something was wrong. "I'm um… Pregnant…" He held his breathe upon hearing that. Things were starting to make sense. He studied her expression and he could tell she was waiting for some sort of reaction, but he was still in shock and couldn't react.

He looked at her, then her stomach and at the picture a couple of times, It took him a minute before what she had said sunk in. The picture had her name on, it had the date on it, and there was a black and white image that had an outline of a baby. He finally was able to speak after his third attempt. "You mean theres a person in here?" he asked lifting up her shirt to have a better look at her stomach. She nodded, he smiled at her and kissed her stomach. "Thats amazing…"

He ran his hands up her stomach trying to wrap his head around the fact there was something growing in there. He was so distracted he hadn't even noticed she was trying to hold back tears. He was freaking out on the inside, but he was holding it together for her, she was already upset as it is, he couldn't comfort her if he wasn't. "Stop pretending like you're so calm, I'm scared too!" her words were shaky, but she caught him trying to put up a front.

Thats when he noticed her tears, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Of course I'm scared, but well figure this out…" He wasn't sure if he was trying to reassure himself or her. She only cried when she was really upset, and that made him feel weak when he couldn't do anything to stop her. He was shocked sure, surprised definitely, but he couldn't say he was actually upset.

She eventually wore herself out crying, despite him trying to reassure her everything would be okay. Thats when everything set in, he loved her, and he was going to love his baby too, he always wanted kids, not this soon, but nothing could be done about that now. All that talk about him wanting to be family wasn't a lie. She was fast asleep and he was left alone with his thoughts.

It was hard to believe she was so far into her pregnancy, her stomach barely looked any different and she was already four months and a week in. He couldn't keep his hands off of her stomach, he could feel that it was slightly bigger than usual, and that excited him. The more he thought about the idea of him being a father the more he liked it. Which was the opposite reaction she had to the whole thing.

Thats when his guilt finally kicked in, no wonder she was balling her eyes out. He got her pregnant, he suddenly felt like crap for being happy about something that was making her cry. He was always careful, they were always careful when they messed around, obviously not careful enough because what they were avoiding happen.

They didn't even really have sex, at least not in the traditional way. She's been telling them since they were kids not to get any funny ideas because she was going to be able to wear white on her wedding day and not be a liar about it. Every time he took things farther than she liked she would slap him or push him off or something like that. But that didn't seem to help anything, him being the over achiever that he is, still found a way to knock his girlfriend up.

* * *

><p>I want to say the next chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow, but i got called into work and youmakon is in the morning, so lets just say maybe.<p> 


	8. Hurting

Sorry it wasn't up earlier :(

* * *

><p>Hurting<p>

"Ugh" She groaned and put her head down in class causing the people around her to be distracted from their work. This was the new normal for her, she constantly felt like crap for various reasons. Heartburn sucked! and every time she ate something, it was right there waiting for her. She thought she played it safe at lunch by just eating a simple sandwich, but the burning in her chest was just as bad as always.

One of her class mates asked her if she was okay, and she just nodded and claimed she had a stomach ache, that was at least half true. Her knowing why she was suffering didn't make things any better, it just let her know there was more to come and that was more than depressing. It had been over a week since she found out about their growing baby inside of her, and she was trying to adjust. Sure she wasn't throwing up anymore, but she would of preferred a half hour of nausea over this constant back ache and heartburn.

The heartburn started a couple days ago and she was not liking her newly found symptom. Her stomach was still small enough where it wasn't noticed through her uniform, but she could tell the difference though. To everyone else it would just look like she got done eating a little too much, or that she just put on a few pounds. That would be normal for most people, but for the shape that she was in it looked foreign. Every time she saw her stomach she wondered why something thats something that was supposed to be so normal was making her feel like crap. Feeling like crap couldn't be normal. Right?

She decided to pretend it wasn't there, or to tell anyone for now, she would get around that when she had to, when it looked like she was shoplifting a basketball or something along those lines. He was different, he went out of his way to talk to her stomach, and bond with it as much as possible. She would be lying on the bed or something and he would come out of nowhere and talk to her stomach like it was listening to him. Or he would rub it every chance he got, even in public.

That was starting to get annoying, but she couldn't give him crap about it after he caught her wearing the ring, she wasn't supposed to know about, but found when she wasn't snooping. She still couldn't get the damn thing off because of her fingers being swollen. Also he didn't want her to take it off, her wearing it meant a yes, and her taking it off would mean no. He even yelled "no takesies backsies" when she was trying to explain why she had it on.

She felt like she went from a kid to an adult in the matter of weeks, growing up was supposed to be fun, thats if you paced yourself. Moving in with him, after he pestered her for almost a year, was a great decision. And if she wouldn't of done it already she would really have to now, If her father found out she was pregnant, he would make sure the child would never be born, if he knew she was pregnant by him, she would most likely suffer a similar fate.

Thankfully the day was almost over, she had one class left before she could go home and be miserable in peace. She knew she had something for heartburn in the top part of her locker, it was just a matter of reaching it. Being vertically challenged was the least of her problems, but she was extremely annoyed now. She was standing inside her locker so she could reach the top but she still couldn't reach the back.

She found out stretching wasn't fun either, it made her back ache the more she reached, but the dull pain in her back was nothing compared to her horrid heartburn. The bell rang for the next class and she didn't care she was going to be late, she had one thing in mind. A hand reached above her and grabbed the bottle and handed it to her "Thanks." She said after chewing on the tablets. "…Dad?"

"Shouldn't you be in class young lady?" he said in a stern but playful voice half joking, half serious, he hadn't seen her in almost a month, he was barely home because of his work, but he figured out she moved out when he checked her dresser drawers, only to find them empty. She looked up at him with both sadness and determination in her eyes. "Yeah, your right." She walked past him in the direction of her last class of the day. "Sweetie… When are you coming home?"

She stopped, the question was up in the air, she didn't know how to reply, she could say she has a new home, with her love, and she's happy there. She could say she's never coming back to him. The first one would just piss him off, and the second one he would just try to bribe her. "When are you going to stop drinking?" She knew her words hit him, thats why she said them, thats why her mom left, and thats why she left.

She hated her mother for a long time for leaving her alone with him, but the older she got the more she understood. Would you rather live with an abusive drunk, or leave with your lover, who's offering you anything. She hated to admit it, but she had a lot more in common with her mother besides her looks. Her mother tried to make contact with her every month or so, but she just angered her. Why did she want to see her now was always her question. And it made her mother cry.

Her father wasn't exactly father of the year, but he never left her, he always tried, and he even tried to put her before all of his girl friends no matter what. If he would stop drinking he would be a pretty decent guy, besides his hate towards her boy friend. She knew it was because he was taking her away from her father and thats why he hated him. Not to mention he would always give her father shit about his drinking, and picked a fight with him multiple times about a bruise on her arm, or a broken door.

She always broke them up, her father told him to learn his place and that he was a child. He always told her father not to lecture him and not to be surprised when she moves away with him where she wont be hurt anymore. She slipped into class late, too distracted by both the presence of her fathers and her baby, to notice or care about the stares she was getting.

* * *

><p>Well, this was done way later than expected, i got distracted by Youmacon…. Sorry!<p> 


	9. Deciding

I need to take my lazy face off, i was done typing this at like 2 and i uploaded I just forgot to post it. :(

* * *

><p>Deciding<p>

His phone vibrating in his pocket made him jump, Calculous was boring anyway so he was happy for the distraction. He slipped his phone out of his pocket and made sure his teacher was looking the other way when he checked it.

Her: Guess who's here?

Him: ?

Her: Dad…

Him: -_- Oh joy.

He peeked up to make sure his teacher still wasn't paying attention, she had a hobby of holding the phone hostage of anyone who wasn't doing their work when they were supposed to, and if it wasn't for his charm, he would be spending a fortune on replacement phones.

Her: If you see him, don't make a scene… k?

Him: Would I ever do such a thing?

Her: In a heartbeat.

Him: ;)

The bell rang for the end of the day, and he slipped out of the class before anyone else had a chance to stand up. He was racing down the hall way to her Literature class which was on the other side of the school. She always took her time getting her things together, but he wanted to get to her before her father did. He finally came up the arts corridor and noticed there was a lot of people in the hallway already. He saw her dad standing across the hall of the class room,and he slipped past the people exiting the room before he could notice him.

She was still deep into what ever she was writing, she didn't seem to notice that half of her class was gone already, and the rest were cleaning up. He gave her teacher a smile and a wave before he sat backwards in the seat in front of hers. "Babe." he sang softly, giving her an amused look. she looked up surprised, she felt like she just got into class, and now she was face to face with him. "What are you writing?" He stole her paper, and she gave him a dirty look.

"Awe how cute." She was blushing and giving him a dirty look at the same time. She was doodling in one of her notebooks when she finished her work because she was bored, her doodles included his and her name with hearts, and a list of possible baby names. She snatched it back and pushed it into her messenger bag with the rest of her stuff. "Lets go…" he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug, gently rubbing her stomach.

"Your dads outside…" He took her messenger bag and put it over his shoulder with his, "I want to speak with him…" She knew that look, he was serious about something, the last thing she needed was those two fighting and her not being able to break them up in her current state. "About?" She asked worried, if he was dumb enough to tell her dad about the pregnancy, she would have a father in jail, and a boy friend in the hospital, or vise versa. She could feel another headache coming on.

"Us…" She could tell by the way he was being short with her, that it was something he didn't want to tell her, because it was something she would not like. "You don't mean, about this?" she asked with her hand on her stomach looking up at him worried. "Nah, We'll tell him about that when your ready…" was his reply smiling at her. "Then what?" she asked? "It's not important…" was his way of telling her to drop it, but she was having none of that.

"Then we go together." She thought that her being there would help him keep his cool, and her father was trying to make up with her so maybe he would be on his best behavior if she was present. He knew she wasn't giving him the option of having her there, so there was no point to arguing. He took the hand she offered and they walked out of the room together.

"Hey dad…" she said softly "Hey dad!" he said cheerful. Her fathers mood immediately dropped at his presence, seeing his fingers laced through his little girls hit a nerve with him. "Kids…" he greeted them, knowing that he hit a nerve by the look on his face. Sure he was eighteen, and he had a job and a car, but he was still just a punk ass kid in his eyes. "Just the man i wanted to see." He said with a smile, His girlfriend and her father both looked at her.

"Well, What can i help you with son?" he spoke the last part with gritted teeth, he hated when he called him dad, and calling him son was his way of showing him nothing he could say would get under his skin."Sir" he wanted to sound respectful, despite his lack of respect he had for him, he knew was about to greatly piss him off. The man looked at him curiously, he's never heard him call him "sir" before, so he must want something.

Maybe he would get lucky, and he was sick of taking care of his little girl, so she would have no choice but to come home with him. "I wanted to come to you first, as a man, to ask you for your blessing." Her father laughed to himself when he used the word "man" but his laughter was cut short at the word blessing. "I want to marry your daughter, if she'll have me."

She knew when she dropped her hand something was wrong, she was shocked at what he just asked her father, but she was stunned at what happened next. In a blink of an eye her father had her love pinned up against the locker fisting his shirt in his hands. "Do you think your funny?" her father yelled at him, he kept a poker face the whole time. "My daughters too good for the likes of you." He slammed him into the locker again.

"I love her, and I'm going to marry her, whether you like it or not." He pushed him off of him glared at him. "I'm a way better man, than you'll ever be, thats why she lives with me and not you." His words hit her father hard, his thoughts immediately went to what that smirk meant. "Was that smile because he was fucking his daughter? Was he taunting him? Was living supposed to be replaced with sleeping?

Her father was seeing red, thinking about all the things his daughters little boy friend was doing to her. "Over my dead body, you will." He was ready to rip this kid a new ass hole when she finally intervened "Stop it, both of you!" She stepped in between them and pushed them away from each other "Dad I love him, I've always loved him, and I always will. Either get the hell over it, or don't come around anymore."

That was the first time she's ever stood up to him, he was first shocked, then hurt by the fact she was choosing her boyfriend over her him. He stood there stunned for a while, maybe his little girl wasn't so little anymore. He watched her walk away holding hands with the boy she claimed to love. Maybe dealing with him would be worth it, if it kept his daughter from walking out of his life. Maybe if he didn't drink so much she wouldn't already be half way there.

* * *

><p>Writing this made me sad, i feel like a jerk, like the poor girl needed more frustration in her life. Now i have to write a happy chapter! I'm gonna get to that so i feel better. Ok I'm gonna do that! -Chesxca<p> 


	10. Support

This update took a little longer than I thought because I couldn't find a good place to end it. But I'm bored in the hospital for the third time this week, so maybe i'll have another swift update. So here it is.

* * *

><p>Support<p>

Work was boring, but thankfully it was almost over. He was trying to successfully pay attention to his current project, but it was almost impossible to with everything he had on his mind. He answered the next call and was waiting for another dull conversation, with a random person telling him off about how it was impossible for their bank account to be overdrawn because of some bull shit reason. He greeted the caller with his name and the name of his work place like he was used to and was ready for some complaint about something.

Caller: "Hey there Kiddo, it sounds like you're having a ball."

Him: "Is that you old man?"

Caller: "Of course it is? Who else would it be."

Him: "I don't know, maybe a customer. Does that mean you're coming home?"

Caller: "I might already be here, maybe even in the area. Can you take a break?"

Him: "Now? Yeah, give me a minute."

Caller: "I'm parked outside, hurry up."

He told his boss he was going to take a quick break before he took the door to the parking lot, he walked past his car to the black one he immediately recognized as his fathers. He climbed in the passenger seat and smiled at the older version of himself. "Hey pop, how are ya?" they shared a quick hug before he answered him. "Tired, I just got in." It was hard to believe the last time he saw his father was around six months ago. They occasionally talked on the phone, or texted but seeing him in person was totally different.

They walked to the coffee shop across the street to try to catch up in the short time they had. "Are you coming home tonight?" he asked his father finally after hearing about his trip and how long he was going to be home for. "I was going to work through the night, but a good nights sleep in my bed sounds a lot better." He yawned rubbing his hand through his hair which was turning grey from age.

"So anything new son? How's school? Work? The girlfriend?" He took a sip of his coffee, happy to see his son doing so well on his own. "School's still boring, work equally boring." He sighed before he answered the last question, his father looked up from his cup wondering what was worrying him. He knew the minute his father got home he was going to notice something was off, he was just as observant as him, so he might as well tell him now.

He was trying to think of the best way to break the news to him, and being straight forward with him was always the best option. "How's my future daughter in law doing? She still whipping you into shape?" He laughed at his father's statement. She always did keep him in line, he was a pretty laid back guy, but sometimes his temper got the best of him. There were plenty of times when she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him out of fights, to avoid another strike at school.

He had to do the same sometimes, she never got into fights with girls, or even guys her own size. She would find the biggest dude to piss off, and give him a swift kick to the nuts to bring him to his knees and bloody his nose. More than one occasion he had to throw her over his shoulder and tell her to behave herself. She would always complain about how she didn't want to be man handled and if he didn't put her down that she'd kick his ass too. He always would distract her rage with a kiss, tell her he loved her, and that it just wasn't worth it.

"You're going to be a grandpa." He laughed at the expression on his fathers face. He looked completely dumbfounded and he dropped the muffin he was just nibbling on. "My son… A father? What the hell kid, that's something you could of mentioned." He laughed and went back to nibbling on his muffin, studying his sons expression. "Trust me, you're the first to know, we only found out a couple weeks ago." He laughed again. "Me a grandpa? If your mom were here, she'd be ecstatic." He thought about how much his mom loved kids and he was right, she'd be jumping for joy, if she were still alive for this. "Yeah she would." He agreed after thinking about it.

Their conversation was cut short when he had to head back to work. "You know, son I love you… And I love her, and I already love this baby. You kids are all the family I have left. So if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask." He put a hand on his shoulder to stop him before he walked back into work. "C'mon Dad. I know that, don't get all mushy on me." He didn't want to admit it, but hearing his fathers words did make him feel better, he hadn't realized how worried he really was until his father called him on it.

"You know you love it." He hugged his son knowing how he felt about him getting all lovable with him in public. "Now give your old man a kiss." He went from putting up with his Fathers overly emotional self, to trying to get as far away as possible. "I'm not ten anymore! That is not okay dad!" His dad was practically chasing him back into work trying to lay one on him. "Oh come on it's not that weird, its just a kiss." He knew his dad was just picking on him, but he wasn't going to risk being kissed by another man in public, father or not.

He finally made it through the front door of the building and they both calmed down immediately. "Go on home dad, and if you try to kiss me there, i'll knock your teeth out." He hugged him good bye, and tried to go back to concentration on his work. He felt like a huge weight was suddenly lifted off of his shoulders, and slightly disturbed at the same time. As embarrassing as that man was, he was always supportive no matter what.

Like the time he came home when a piercing in his tongue and his school flipped out about it. He told his school it was a part of their heritage and showed them his matching one. Or a couple years ago when he cut off all of his hair and it looked horrible, he helped him fix it late that night so he wouldn't have to go to school with the worst hair cut in history. Or when his mom died and he wanted to get a memorial tattooed on his arm like his dad did. He argued with the owner of the shop for a half hour about how if his thirteen year old son wants a tattoo he should be able to get it.

There were somethings he shouldn't have been so supportive of, like the tattoo. But it was just his way of showing he cared, he even stood up to his girlfriends father for him when he was fifteen. He wanted to kick his ass for kissing his daughter. That was probably one of the most embarrassing moments in his life. Saying things like "at least his pants were still on." And "if you ever catch him with his pants off, I'll kill him myself." He was able to calm the other man down until they were ready to leave and he told him to "Kiss your little girl friend good bye." causing another fight Definitely one of the times his fathers support got out of control.

* * *

><p>Once again thank you for all the alerts, reviews, and favorites. There kind of like a kick in the butt to keep my updates coming. I honestly just wing it 99 percent of the time. I've been trying to keep every chapter between 1000-1500 words, thats like my comfort zone. I'm rambling when I could be working on the next update. Sorry! -Chesxca<p> 


	11. Healing

I've been super lazy lately, I'll be updating again sometime this week.

* * *

><p>Healing.<p>

"For once will stop assuming and just listen to me…" This is the last place in the world she wanted to be, sitting across from the woman she once called mother. She hated she needed her help with this, she honestly would rather ask her father."You don't know anything about me… I don't hate you, I never did, I hate the fact you just abandoned me." Her mother looked hurt by her words. *good* she thought.

She's been wanting to get that off her chest for years, but every time they were together she tried to smother her to make up for lost time. "I didn't abandon you, I just left your father…" she growled, she was trying to make peace with her, but she was just getting pissed in the process. *Its for the baby…* she calmed herself before she started yelling like she wanted to.

"Mom I cam home from school one day and you were just gone… You didn't try to take me with you, you didn't even try to fight for me. You just left and I didn't see you for years, and you say you didn't abandon me." They were both quiet for a while before her mother spoke again. "I'm sorry… I thought i was doing what was best for you. Of course I missed you, I miss you everyday since."

"I hate that I missed so much of your life, but I cant change that now. And when I try to spend time with you now, you usually blow me off, or you tell me how I cant make up the time I missed with presents. I'm sorry baby, I really am." She sighed, her goal wasn't to make her mother cry. She pulled her into an awkward hug, trying to keep her stomach away from her, and kissed her forehead. "I still love you, okay, don't cry."

She tried to catch her mom up on whats happening in her life lately, leaving out a pretty significant chunk. She needed to stop stalling and just ask her. "Does you father still hate your boyfriend?" she laughed, "With a passion. He asked dad for my hand in marriage, I thought they were going to kill each other." She rubbed her temples, she had a headache just thinking about them being in the same room at the same time.

Her mom was first skeptical when she asked her to sign over permission so she could marry. She first asked if she was sure, then why she couldn't wait. "Mom please…" if its what she wanted she would do it, just because her own marriage failed miserably, didn't mean her daughters would. "Your so grown up… its hard to believe your the same little girl who used to run around in pigtails." Her mom was getting teary eyed again.

"Woman, are you blind? I'm still wearing pigtails." They both laughed at this, she never liked having her hair down because it was always in the way. she was always a tom boy, playing sports, getting into fights, refusing to wear dresses. "We all have to grow up sometime… I just have to do it a bit quicker… For my baby." She patted her stomach, and looked over to see the shocked expression on her mothers face.

She felt like a weights just been lifted of her chest, finally having another girl to talk to about her pregnancy. "Ho-How far along are you?" her mother was struggling to get her words out, and choking back tears at the same time. "I'll be six months next week." Her moms mind finally caught up, with her mouth, and she asked a dozen questions.

"Are you having a boy or girl? Do you have baby stuff yet? Are you having a baby shower? Does your father know? How long have you known?" she finally caught her breathe, while her daughter tried to process what she said. "I don't know yet, I still need baby stuff, probably not having a baby shower. Dads, thankfully still in the dark, and I've known a like couple months…"

"Like I was sick at first, but i still didn't know then. I have good days and bad days. Like the days I'm at school it's usually worse, my teachers never shut the hell up, and I can't sleep like I want to. And it's a lot harder trying to hide my belly in my school uniform." She thought she did a pretty good job hiding it today, wearing an over sized sweater over leggings.

"Can I see your stomach?" she nodded. It was strange to be standing in the middle of a park, holding her shirt up to show off her baby bump. She was lucky it was spring so it wasn't too cold. "Has it been kicking yet?" she rubbed her stomach and waited to feel something. "I've felt it move a few times when I was laying down, but nothing really significant…"

"This isn't the reason you want to get married is it?" her mother asked concerned, she didn't want to offend her after finally sort of making up after all of this time. "The baby's not the only reason I want to marry him. I love him… And I want to do whats right for my baby, and its also doing whats right for me… and him."

"Did you have a nice time babe?"He heard her walk in while he was making dinner with his father in the kitchen. "umm yeah… I'm gonna go to bed, Night guys." She ran up the stairs and slammed the door harder than she meant to. "Good night sweetheart" his father yelled after her, stopping his son from following after her. "Women need a thing called space son, and I think she could use some right now." He wanted to argue with him, but he was probably right.

She was moodier than usual lately, he wasn't sure if it was the stress from school, the hormones from the baby, or that she was self conscious over the fact she was showing. He always told her, he could barely tell, but people were starting to stare, and they both knew it. Accident or not, his guilt was killing him. It wasn't until after dinner, did he go up to see if she was sleeping. "Babe? Whats wrong?" it wasn't afterwards until she noticed she was giggling. "Come feel, the baby's kicking..."

* * *

><p>That baby is on its way, the next three chapters are going to be hectic to write, I'm trying to get it all down while its fresh in my mind. Thanks for reading -Chesxca<p> 


	12. Showing

Updates come way faster when I'm bored, stupid hospitals and what not.

* * *

><p>Showing<p>

For once she was having a pretty school day, she slept good the night before. She woke up to a huge breakfast, and finally got a new school uniform that fit. She has a substitute in her first hour science class, and rather than real work her teacher always left things like word searches and cross word puzzles. She was done with her "work" in ten minutes and now she was just bored.

She kept day dreaming and was oblivious to the fact her seat mate was trying to get her attention. The girl slid a folded sheet of paper in front of her that read "For your Eyes only on it." She looked at the girl who was still going through her puzzle before she flipped it open. "Hey, we all miss you in swim club…" was written neatly on the page.

By we she knew she meant she personally missed her. The girls were in swim club together since they were children. The dark haired girl was the best friend she had besides her boyfriend. They practically had all of the same classes, and they used to spend a lot of time together. She started feel guilty, she's been avoiding her and blowing her off for the past few months.

If anyone would of figured out she was pregnant by now, it was her. "I miss you too!" 3 she wrote back signing a little heart at the end for love. "Why'd you quit?" was her only response before sliding the page back to the blonde girl beside her. "Its complicated…" she watched her best friend hesitate before she slid the page back to her and she fiddled with the end of one of her pigtails.

She knew she was hiding something, her playing with her hair meant she was uncomfortable and she wanted to know why. "Oh? You know you can tell me anything." She definitely knew something was up when she looked up at her sadly, she watched her friend sigh, before she scribbled something else down.

"Oh, you know you can tell me anything." When she read that on the page she felt even more guilty about keeping her best friend in the dark about her pregnancy. She knew she was either going to freak out and be pissed at her for not telling her, and possibly attempt to dismember her boyfriend. Or she would freak out and be happy, demand to be the god mother, and possibly attempt to dismember her boyfriend.

*Shit* was her only though, she couldn't keep lying to her the way she was, and maybe she would understand why she's been blowing her off. She finally thought of something decent to say before scribbling something down. "I'm sorry I've been blowing you off and stuff lately. I'm a super shitty friend…" she watched her friend roll her eyes before she sent the page back. "Spill."

"I'm pregnant…" she read the page and rolled her eyes. "Bull shit…" she sent back griming her for lying about something that serious. "I am…" she gave her another dirty look, before writing her back. "That's not funny… I think i would of noticed, if you were growing a person." She watched her friend laugh at her comment and grabbed her hand. "What are you-?" her comment was cut off mid sentence when she felt her stomach.

She laughed at her friends face, if she wasn't convinced now, she was delusional. The baby picked a good time to start kicking, her friend pulled her hand away in awe. She smiled at her first sweetly than evilly, "I'm going to kill him." She rolled her eyes, "No idiot, my baby needs their father." she whispered the last part to her. Laughing at the way she was let down by that. "Fine, he can live, I'm still gonna hurt him."

That comment was only half funny, she could be serious. She's slapped her boyfriend around a few times for various reasons. One time she noticed a bite mark on her neck and she dropped him in the middle of the hallway. He was pissed and was ready to break his gentleman code. He said he would never hit a lady, but he almost slipped a few times with her. She was good at pissing him off, and cock blocking him.

When the three of them were together he was usually the third wheel rather than the other way around. Her best friend was different than most girls, it was well known around their school that her interest was in girls and not boys, and she was always a little too lovey dovey with her for her boyfriends comfort. She even teased him a few times saying things like "I've slept with your girlfriend more times than you ever will."

And "Well, she was with me and not you last night." She only did it to piss him off, but pissing him off was her favorite hobby."So, hows your dad feel about that?" Her friends question made her pause. "He doesn't know, I don't live with him anymore." Their conversation was cut short by the ringing off the bell.

Her thoughts stayed on her last question, she was going to run into her father sooner or later, and she was having a hard enough time now hiding her bump. Walking to class was getting harder and harder, not only did it suck having to walk there, she was trying to avoid people so they wouldn't bump into her belly, she was going to need a doctors note soon. Good thing her next ultra sound was in a few days.

She couldn't promise to herself she wouldn't punch out anyone who bumped into her belly. Her fist wasn't pregnant, just the rest of her was. The bell rang and she still wasn't to her next class, but she wasn't going to rush, she didn't care about being late anymore. "Baaabe!" she felt familiar arms wrap around her. "Are you sight seeing?" he was teasing her about her slow pace.

"Lets see how fast you walk, with this hanging off of you." she shot back in her defense. "Whats your excuse for being late to class." He laughed. "I misplaced my girlfriend and I had to find her, before someone else tried to scoop her up." "You realize your an idiot right." "But babe, I'm your idiot." he turned her around a kissed her softly, finally reaching the only class they shared this semester.

Their kiss was broken when he was pushed off of her into a nearby locker. "Are you two aiming for twins?" Her best friend walked by smiling at his reaction, she killed two birds with one stone, she kiss blocked him, and caused him bodily harm all in one shot. "You told her?" he whined knowing for the next couple months she was going to attempt to make his life a living hell.

* * *

><p>I find it funny more than often boyfriends and girlfriends, best friends just don't get along. In high school its like war or something. I think its the whole "Your not good enough for my best friend" and the whole "Mind your own business" argument. Why do I ramble so much? Who knows, If I'm stuck here any longer there's gonna be another update. -Chesxca<p> 


	13. Effects

Sorry for the late update… I know I suck.

* * *

><p>Effects<p>

The side effects of pregnancy were getting on her nerves, she was either sick, or moody. She occasionally had headaches, and she was happy one minute and angry the next. Her newest side effect, was not only annoying, but also embarrassing. Like now, she had just been laying in bed for almost an hour. It was impossible to sleep when you're trying to ignore her newest symptom. "Babe… Are you sleep yet?" she whispered hoping not to wake him up if he was already out.

He sighed and looked down to the girl laying on his chest. "I'm like 80 percent there. Why,whats on your mind?" he said before yawning. "Don't laugh. Okay." He smiled down at her still half sleeping, but trying to at least halfway pay attention. "I wont laugh. I might fall ta sleep on ya though…" She was trying to hide the fact she was blushing, and stall so maybe he would fall to sleep before she conjured up the courage to ask him what she wanted to.

"I mean it, you better not laugh, If you do I'll hit you." She made a face at him, and smiled at her. "I promise I wont… But your empty threats are so cute." She took a swing at him and he caught her hand and kissed her wrist. "Now quit your stalling and get back over here, I'm getting cold." She knew he saw right through her attempt to distract him. *damn…* was her only though when he wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her forehead softly.

"Make love to me…" He wasn't sure if he head her right, and tried to think of similar things she could have said, but he was drawing a blank. Then he went through a moment where his mind raced to all the things he wanted to do. "Now?" he asked trying to hide his excitement of her request. "Please…" If he were any less of a man he would have jumped on her that minute like he wanted to. "I think we should wait…" it almost physically hurt him to get those words out of his mouth. He went from half way sleep to wide awake in a matter of seconds.

"Why? Is it because I'm all fat and pregnant now?" he hated that she sounded so hurt, he didn't mean for her to take it as rejection, just a postponement. "No. Babe, thats not it at all. Your beautiful, and the fact you're carrying my kid is actually kinda hot." She laughed at the comment, wiping her eyes on his shirt. "Were getting married in like a week, I know I'm irresistible and all, but do you think you can wait till then?" She giggled at the irresistible part, but nodded in the end.

"Besides… Your ultrasounds tomorrow, Do you really want to have THAT conversation, with THAT doctor in the presence of THAT father down the hall?" He had a headache just thinking about how embarrassing/annoying that would be. His father talking about how proud he is or something just as inappropriate as that. The doctor having some conversation about young love and what not. And him not being able to escape from the two most annoying people he knew. She made a face at him that let him know she was thinking the same thing.

"Good… If you feel the same thing when were married, I definitely have something for ya." The way he said that last part gave her shivers. "How the hell do you go from sleep to pervert in a matter of seconds." He laughed at her comment. "Lets just say I'm a very talented man." The way he was staring at her was not helping her situation. Her raging hormones were bad enough without him staring at her like he wanted her, just as bad as she wanted him.

"Yeah I know..." She pressed her lips against softly the first time, she decided she wasn't going to let him off the hook and let him go back to bed so easily. If she was going to suffer, so was he. "Babe… What are you-" she cut him off with another kiss. "Stop talking." She struggled to straddle his waist, despite the size of her stomach. "Will you at least kiss me good night?"

He knew what she meant immediately, in the beginning of their relationship, he was scared to touch her, let alone kiss her. So every time they would walk home she's stop him in her alley and ask for a kiss good night. Not that he would ever admit it, he was still a bit afraid of girls and even more fearful of her because if he did anything to offend her or that she didn't like, she wouldn't hesitate to beat him up. That was also her way of flirting with him.

He would always leave a quick peck on her lips, and try to move on but she always told him "That wasn't good enough. Try again, I'm not moving till I get a real kiss." The cycle pretty much repeated itself, until they were making out somewhere in the park. He eventually caught on to what she wanted and she didn't even have to ask. He'd just hold her in his arms and kiss her until they both ran out of breathe, or until her dad called looking for her.

"That wasn't-" He cut her off with a second kiss, making sure she'd be more than satisfied this time. His fingers were tangled in her hair so she couldn't escape him, and he finally broke for air. "I swear this is getting harder by the minute…" She started laughing at him and he then realized how his statement sounded. "Not like that, jeez babe, I meant like waiting… Get that mind of yours out the gutter."

He helped her back into her previous position laying on her side facing the wall. She could feel his chest against her back and she could finally feel herself starting to doze off. "Lets go back to sleep, before I realize what I'm saying and I change my mind." "You're gonna be pissed at yourself in the morning." "Trust me, I know, but id rather be pissed at myself for doing the right thing, instead of being pissed at myself for taking advantage of you in your time of need."

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" she asked thinking about her ultrasound. "Yeah… we get to see whats going on with our little one." He rubbed her stomach, thinking about the last ultrasound she had. It was a month ago and the baby wouldn't move into the right spot so they still didn't know the gender of the baby. His dad was more let down than anyone when they came home and didn't know if they were having a daughter or a son. The baby kicked his hand and he laughed. "We all need to get some sleep, that includes you kid."

* * *

><p>Yay for filler! I'm on one of my many hospital visits so I thought I would update. I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter and I still haven't decided if the little baby is a boy or a girl? I guess I'll figure it out when the time comes. What's your guess on it?<p> 


	14. Gender

I'm an update ninja again! Woot! The voting on the gender was pretty much even so I flipped a coin! Also my formatting kind of sucks so I've been trying to work on it. If there's anymore problems with it constructive criticism is always lovely.

* * *

><p>Gender<p>

"Dad… Do you think maybe I should drive? Ya know, until you stop crying and all." He was a mixture between terrified and annoyed, his father was acting like he didn't know how to drive, and refused to obey traffic laws while he was crying "tears of joy" in the drivers seat. His father turned his head all the way around to talk to him, not even slowing down the car while doing so.

"Nonsense! You lovebirds sit back there and relax, who do you thinks driving when she's in labor. You'll be an emotional wreck!" His dad turned back around and finally watched the road again. The doctors office was a short drive, but he had a feeling he was going to die before he got there. His fathers comment bothered him for two reasons. For one his driving was less than adequate and two he probably would be freaking out the minute her water broke.

He decided then he needed to plan ahead for that, he self consciously grabbed her hand, he wasn't sure if it was the though of her going into labor or the fact his dad just sped through a stop sign. "Me an emotional wreck? Look at you! Were not even there yet and you're crying like a baby. By the way pop that stop sign was not a suggestion."

His dad ignored his comment all together babbling on about grand kids. "I can't wait! My first grand child! I'm so excited, I cant wait till theres ten of them running around." Both of the back seat passengers looked at the driver like he was insane, then looked at each other slightly worried.

"The hell do ya mean ten? What are you trying to do to my body? I'll be as big as a house!" He had to stop her from slapping his dad, he was driving bad enough already. She kicked the back of his seat instead"Why cant you be happy with one little bundle of joy." she asked his dad raising an eyebrow.

"You kids must think I'm a lot older than I am. I'll love any grandchild of mine, but the way you two are rolling around theres bound to be more." there was a long awkward silence between them. The first thoughts were confusion, then embarrassment. "oh kids don't take that the wrong way, I was walking to the bathroom last night and I just so happen to over hear a few things."

"Dear god… Kill me now…" he whispered trying to avoid the equally embarrassed gaze of his girlfriend and the disturbingly proud look from his father in the rear view mirror. "Dad, please stop talking now… Your words are painfully embarrassing." His father laughed at his response and slammed on the breaks, finally stopping the ride from hell. "What in hell dad?"

"Were here! Its baby time!" His father sprinted into the clinic before either of them had a chance to get out the car. By time he had the chance to help her out of the car and walk inside his father was already bouncing in his seat and waving for them to sit by him. "I save you kids seats!" He looked over to see if she was just as embarrassed as him, but she was just trying to hide her laughter. At least someone was amused by his fathers behavior.

Sitting in waiting rooms was always annoying, especially with an annoying father, waiting for an annoying doctor with an even more annoyed girlfriend. He decided to sit in-between the two of them in hopes to stop his father from reaching over and rubbing her belly every two-seconds. But of course it wasn't that easy, his father knew nothing about the term personal space and kept reaching across his lap to rub her belly. "Dad stop it!" he finally said after the third time.

"What? No, i'm bonding with my grand baby. Plus if I don't get them all rilled up, the baby will stay sleep and we still don't know what were having." He was starting to regret inviting his father to the doctors appointment with them, he should of knew better than to think he would actually behave himself for once. Despite his annoyance, he was glad he kind of had the practice of dealing with a kid, his father was the definition of man child.

*Were?* His father finally calmed down and his attention was focused on whatever he was reading in a family planning magazine. *Finally, some peace* he rubbed his temples and finally relaxed, slouching in his chair. Attempting to be both smooth and sneaky, to avoid another outburst from his dad. He turned to look as his father who was to his left and put his arm around her shoulders at the same time.

She looked up at from her magazine and laughing at how bad his attempt was. "Really? Is that the best you had?" he gave her an amused look and kissed her on the forehead. "Fine, I'll let it slide this time." She rolled her eyes. This attempt of his to be smooth was almost as bad as their first date when he pulled the cliche' yawn stretch to put his arm on her shoulder. She let it go that time but told him he needed to come up with something way better than that next time.

When she finally got called back, he had to stop his father from going with her and explain she preferred the to do the first half of her check up alone. His father pouted and said fine folding his arms like a little kid throwing a tantrum.

He let his thoughts wonder for a bit before his dad tapped him on the shoulder and handed him a magazine turned to a page with the title "Top ten sex positions during Pregnancy." He flipped the magazine closed and gave his father a horrified look, and he was pretty sure he was red either from embarrassment or anger. His father was laughing at his reaction and went back to reading another magazine.

The worst thing about these check ups were the horrifyingly embarrassing questions she was asked. Such as was she lactating? Is there any discharge or discomfort dealing with her girl parts? Is she sexually active? etc. All of the things she did not want to answer in the presence of anyone of the male gender.

Then the question about her symptoms and side effects were even worse. Explaining she was either hungry or sore most of the time but lately she was just constantly aroused wasn't a picnic either. Hearing she gained around ten pounds didn't exactly make her happy but the baby developing like it should and being healthy was something that mattered more.

Everyone in the room had an equally adored face when they could see her baby puckering its lips through the ultra sound. That was after her doctor and her boyfriends dad practically had a college reunion in her small exam room. *of course they know each… They're both insane* was her only thought. Her nurse speaking cut her thoughts off.

"Okay everyone… Moment of truth, you guys are having a little baby-"

* * *

><p>Yeah… I just did that… And I feel pretty horrible about it too. The next chapter should probably be up by the time you're reading this and cussing me out for ending the chapter right there. Okay stop cursing me and read the next chapter now. :) -Chesxca<p> 


	15. A Grand Father

See I'm not that much of a douche bag. Talk about an instant update.

* * *

><p>A (Grand)Father<p>

He forgot how tiny babies were until he started shopping for baby clothes in one of the department stores in the mall. His only child after all was 18 and almost taller than him. He picked up a bib that read "Grandpa loves me" on it and he almost through a fit right there. He checked his watch to see it was only noon. Knowing his son was at work and his girlfriend was probably home catching up on her homework.

He decided that was enough shopping for today and looked at his shopping cart full of baby clothes. *Maybe I should pick up different colors?* was a thought of his. Just because he was having a granddaughter did not mean she was going to be wearing pink all of the time. He sorted through his basket rethinking a few things before his alarm went off to tell him he only had about thirty minutes before he needed to be at his meeting.

He hurried to ring up all of his mostly pink items and took them to his car besides a single bag he decided to keep with him. He walked into the little restaurant to see the person he was supposed to be meeting was already there and waiting. "Sorry I'm late! I got a little carried away with my shopping." he admitted before sitting across the brunette man he knew as his future daughter-in-laws father.

"Long time no see." They shook hands before looking at the menu's "I thought you were still somewhere out of the country? You know with your kid running around how he is." He was trying to cause an argument right away, He knew when it came to his son he would do anything to defend him, and prove he wasn't wrong. But in truth he was still bitter his daughter picked some boy over her own family.

"My son's old enough to make his own decisions and take care of himself." He looked up at the man with a smile seeing right through his attempt to cause a problem. "Your daughters doing pretty good in case you were wondering." He smiled again, despite the younger man shooting him a dirty look. He was an observant man, thats where his son got it from, he didn't like to take life too seriously, but he knew how to be serious when he needed to be.

"Is she?" he asked trying to shield the fact he was hurt. His wife walked out on him a long time ago and even moved up despite the fact he refused to sign the divorce papers and told her the kid stays. His wife still left, leaving to raise a little girl all alone, and now she left, to lay in the arms of some boy who was promising her the world. Though he highly doubt he could deliver such promises.

"She asked me to come talk to you." He looked up at the blonde man across from in surprise. "She misses you… But she's afraid." he looked down ashamed, he definitely wasn't the best father in the world if his own daughter was afraid to come speak to him. She was even confiding in another man to do the fathering he was supposed to do. "I'm not going to tell another man how to parent his kid. But if you don't change your ways, its possible you're going to lose yours."

He pulled his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, that was a truth he didn't want to hear, but he needed to hear it. "Is that what she wanted you to tell me?" he finally spoke staring sadly at the man across from him. His expression went from serious to sad and then back again. "That's not all… Is it?" he braced himself to hear what other painful thing he might have to hear.

"You're probably not going to like what I have to tell you next, but you need to know this… I know you don't like my kid, and I even understand the reason why. But this is bigger than you and him. He would be super pissed at me right now if he knew I was here saying what I am." He looked up at him a bit annoyed at the mention of his daughters little boyfriend. "You guys need to stop fighting. You're a grown man, and yeah he's a kid. He thinks he's a man. But he's still just a kid, but he's a good kid. like your daughter is. There both good kids."

He was starting to wonder why he was rambling about their kids being good kids and why he shouldn't be angry with them. "But they're stupid. They're two stupid kids who don't what they've gotten themselves into…" He was confused, he went from telling him how they were good kids, to how they were stupid kids. Which one is it. "That's why they need our support through this. She's pregnant, almost seven months now." He slid a picture of the newest ultrasound across to him and stared at it for a long time. "with a little girl."

"The kids plan on getting married at the end of the week, It's their choice and there going to do what they want to do. Its better to just accept it, so you can be apart of our granddaughters life. I want you to hold on to that and this." he slid the shopping bag from the store over to him, and he reached in and pulled out a tiny pink dress with a bow on it. "When you're ready to see her give me a call. We can set something up, if you don't want to see my kid just yet, I understand. We can do it while he's working or something."

He just stared at the dress and the picture for a while before he nodded his head at him. He accepted the tissue being handed to him and wiped his tears. He was going to be a grandfather really soon and he knew nothing about it. He felt like he really did fail as a father if his daughter was afraid to tell him that. He was pulled into a really awkward hug, that he needed more than he though he did. *a Granddaughter huh?* he looked at the picture again. *I promise I wont fail you, like I failed her*

* * *

><p>Ouch. Talk about angst. Yesh. It might be a while before I update again. Or i'm lying and I just want to be lazy. Yeah its that one. I don't work tomorrow so maybe i'll have another chapter typed up. I'm not making promises though.-Chesxca<p> 


	16. Confessions

Sorry for going awol! I've been writing I just havent been posting. Lazy Lazy!

* * *

><p>Confessions<p>

It was hard to pay attention to the movie on the screen when he was distracted by his thoughts. For the first time in months he felt like he was whole again, he knew it was temporary, but his baby girl was home with him. He couldn't stop staring at her stomach, when he first heard about the pregnancy he could hardly believe it, he saw her a few months earlier and nothing seemed strange, and now something the size of a basketball looked like it was hiding under her shirt.

He was a bit taken back when he first saw her, when she first saw her get out of her boyfriends… Husband's car, he had to remind himself that his little girl was married now, he couldn't even tell until she walked towards the house to give him a hug. "Daddy, I missed you, I still miss you… I don't wanna fight anymore." He kissed the top of her head and was pretty much thinking the same thing. "Deal. We can talk later, lets get you inside first."

When he looked up and saw that her husband had yet to leave, for once he wasn't annoyed by him. He actually had respect for the way he watched over her, maybe this guy wasn't such an idiot after all. His thoughts were interrupted by her pulling on his shirt. "Dad, are you coming or what? I don't want to stand out here all day." He smiled to himself, *She's still as bossy as ever.*

She kept fidgeting on the couch, she went from laying on her back, to her side, to sticking a pillow under her stomach, the whole time her feet propped up on his lap. "Sweetie, you look like your miserable…" he meant to keep that comment to himself so he wouldn't offend her, he knew from experience how sensitive pregnant women could be. He thought about the monster her mother turned into, when she was pregnant with her, and it made her sweat. But she just looked up at him and nodded.

"Everything kinda hurts, all the time… my ankles are all swollen, so I'm supposed to keep them up." He looked down at her feet on his lap, she was right they were kind of bigger than usual. It was a good thing she liked to wear flip-flops all the time. He used to have to scold her to wear boots in the winter she would always try to attempt to wear her flip flops with toes socks or something like that. "and if I lay a certain way, she wont stop moving…"

"So do you know when you're due? Or is it too soon to tell?" He could tell by the look on her face that she was scared. That and the fact she was playing with the end of one of her ponytails. "It's okay to be afraid, I know i was… I honestly wish I could have been there for you through this whole thing, but I've been less than father of the year for a long time. I've been more of a monster than a father."

He wasn't looking for sympathy when he admitted this, but his pregnant daughter struggled to get up and wrap her arms around him. "You're not a monster daddy. We all make mistakes… Look at me, I tried so hard to get away from you trying to boss me around, I went and did exactly what you didn't want. A teenage parent… I'm even younger than mom was when you guys had me. Not to mention married, before I even graduated…"

He felt even more guilty than he already did. He never wanted his daughter to follow in his foot steps he was married and a parent by the time he was twenty, but he did it for all the wrong reasons. He would never tell his daughter her mom was just a summer fling after he graduated high school. But he did admit to her they only married because she got pregnant. They didn't love each other but they faked it for a long time before she left him with the only thing he did good in life.

"You're not me." He cut her off mid sentence. "Just because were in similar situations, doesn't mean it's going to end the same way. You're a lot smarter than I am, and your little husband… Is not… well um completely horrible I guess." he attempted a compliment, but he still wasn't too fond on the guy who got his daughter pregnant. "But don't tell him I said that, I'd never live it down." She giggled at his comment because he was probable right.

"Me and your mom didn't belong together… It's hard coming to terms with that because i thought we could make it work. You're old enough to know this now so I'm going to tell you the truth, and then we can try to work on healing from there." She looked up at him surprised, he never talked to her like she was an adult, and she never heard a lot about why her mother left from either of them. She just assumed it was his bad habits, but to hear they never loved each other in the first place was surprising.

"Is that why mom left? Because you guys didn't love each other… Is that why you guys fought and yelled all the time. You were just pretending… for me?" She watched him push up his glasses and rub his hands over his face, it was something he did when he was frustrated or nervous, but she couldn't tell which one. "I know mom wasn't the best person either. She cheated on you… right?" he looked at her sadly and nodded.

"That wasn't entirely her fault though…Your mother tried for years to make things work between us, and I just didn't make her happy anymore… So she found someone who did, and she ran away from with him. I was the one who drove her to that, and you missed out on a mother because of it." He kissed her on the top of the head before he continued with his confession.

"Your mom left because she couldn't live with the fact she was married to a gay man. And she didn't want to pretend anymore. And I shouldn't have expected her to."

* * *

><p>What's with my long talks lately? Who knows. Sorry for my lack of updates, I haven't had a day off in over a week so I'm running on empty. I wrote the next few chapters before this one so they should be up, in the next day or so. Thanks for reading -Chesxca<p> 


	17. Rumors

This chapter was broke up into three parts, none of them were long enough to be a chapter by themselves so I just separated it the best I could.

* * *

><p>Rumors<p>

Her body told her not to get up, but her head wouldn't let her rest like she wanted to. She slid out of her bed the best she could without her hubby's assistance. She hated walking with her ankles being swollen like they were, that was the number one thing she was not going to miss about being pregnant, that and the stomach that stopped her from doing everything.

She figured the one person she felt like she needed to talk to, was in his room down the hall from the one she and her husband shared. She didn't hear anything down stairs and she could hear his television playing when she got closer to his door. She hesitated before she knocked, she went to knock again when she hear him say"entrer" which she knew was french for enter. He picked up a few phrases when he went out of town last year.

"Does this visit mean my grand baby missed me, and wants to play with me? Or does it mean I need to hold my son down while you beat him?" she giggled at him and sat at the edge of her bed, "You know baby always misses grandpa, she's kicking from just being in the same room as you. But that's not why I'm here… Do you mind if I ask you something?"

He looked up from his laptop and whatever he was working on. He smiled at her because he loved when people came to him for advice, not to mention he liked to gossip when he was at work, which is why everyone in the office knew when his son had his first wet dream. "Ask away! You know I'm an open book! High-lighted for the whole world to see." She laughed, at least he was honest about it.

"Umm, well… Have you ever dated men before?"She tried to make it sound as nonchalant as possible, but her question sounded weird coming out of her mouth. She knew she was being a bit invasive acting about his love life, but she was feeling a bit desperate. He didn't say anything for a while, so she was ready to apologize when she noticed him laughing.

He was amused, not just by the question itself, but by the look on her face and the fact she was avoiding eye contact. He just had to tale advantage and make her even more uncomfortable."O honey, I've done a lot more than just "date" them." He said it using air quotes, and went back to laughing at the expression on her face.

She was completely grossed out by his comment and she knew he did it to mess with her. "I didn't need to know all of that! Ugh. Like I needed that mental image." He made an annoyed face at her, and rolled his eyes. "Oh. so you mean like the mental image I get overtime time I think about how that child in there was conceived." He pointed to her stomach and her face flushed a bright red.

"Touche' sir." He actually took of the rest of the conversation seriously only picking on her occasionally which helped lighten the mood a bit. He could understand why she was curious about such things after her own fathers confession. His only advice was that her father might be happier after accepting himself for who he is.

He personally never cared about a little thing like gender when it came to love, you liked what you liked, but he knew not many people were as open minded as him. His new daughter sure did like piling things on her shoulders, just like his son did. It reminded him of how his wife used to try to handle the weight of the world, but he was always carefree. For the first time he felt a bit lonely after the death of his wife, not that he'd admit it, He went back to thinking about his kids. *Those kids needed to act like kids before they give themselves grey hair.*

* * *

><p>She snapped another pencil in half while she was trying to do her classwork. She knew people talked about her being pregnant, but it was even more annoying when she could actually hear what they were saying. The couple behind her were failing at whispering but as much as she tried she could still hear their comments. "Do you think it's his?" that was the comment that pissed her off, why couldn't people mind their own business and why would they even assume otherwise.<p>

"Yeah, poor guys totally screwed… She was super cute before she got knocked up, now he's stuck with her." She didn't usually let the things people say bother her, but the last comment kind of hurt. "Do you think he's gonna marry her or something like that?" She would have corrected them, but she didn't want to give the school anything else to talk about.

"I don't know, but I think he should run while he can. She's a bitch, and theres no way she's gonna get that body back. Why else would he be with her? He obviously already got what he wanted, she's had him on a leash since middle school." She tried to tell herself she was only upset because of her stupid pregnancy hormones, but she couldn't wait to get out of class.

She got to leave ten minutes before the bell rang, so there was no risk of anyone bumping into her. She got out of that class as fast as her feet would carry her. She didn't want to go to her next class, she didn't want to stay in school for the rest of the day. She tried to wander around until her husband snuck up on her like he always did, but she was growing impatient and she didn't want to be stuck in the hall with the other students.

She turned down a different hallway and decided to go to the office, she wanted to go home, but if she asked her hubby he'd be asking questions and that's the one thing she didn't want. Reliving that humiliation and him being pissed off. She pulled open the door and stepped in, the only person in there was so deep in her book she didn't even look up from it when she cleared her throat."I don't feel so good, can I go home?"

The councilor jumped in surprise and looked down at the girl talking to her not realizing she was there in the first place. She usually didn't allow students to leave early, but exceptions were made for girls in her situation. She nodded to her and handed her the phone to call a ride.

Her: "Daddy… Can you come and get me?"

Dad: "Yeah, Are you at school?"

Her: "Please, like soon?"

Dad: "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Her: "Can you just come get me…"

She didn't expect her voice to crack, and she hung up the phone before he could respond. She kept telling herself she was acting like this because she was pregnant. Normally she would have knocked that guys teeth out to teach him a lesson in manners.

She felt like her dad was taking forever which means he was most likely coming from work. She was trying to ignore the stares of everyone who came in and out of the office. She was either paranoid or nobody in her school has seen a pregnant person before. Her phone vibrating excited her, she thought it was her dad calling to say it was here, but instead it was a text from here friend instead.

*Where are you?* She flipped her phone closed, she really didn't want to hear anything besides "I'm here to get you." From her father, But it seemed like ten minutes was more like an hour when you were trying to hold yourself together. "Sweetie? Are you ready to go?" She could tell her dad was worried about her, he watched her all the way to her old home. She was actually happy to climb back into her old bed, it reminded her of when things were less hectic.

* * *

><p>Later…<p>

The two men sat across from each other, the older one trying to ignore his son-in-law's existence. "Hey dad?" the older man raised an eye brow at him, and gave him a look that meant don't push it. "Too soon, I guess you still hate me huh?" He scratched his head, and the last part came out a lot sadder than he meant to. He looked up at the man to see he was just staring at him like he was stupid.

"I don't hate you, but honestly I don't necessarily like you either. Now what do you want?" He felt like sticking his foot in his mouth at how excited that made the boy sitting across from him. "Why are you smiling like that? it's a bit disturbing." That made the boy laugh and he rolled his eyes at his presence in general. He was trying his best to give him a chance, this was probably the first time they were able to talk alone in years. He was annoyed so it obviously was still too soon.

"What is it, you don't like about me?" He rolled his eyes again at the hurt tone in the boys voice. It was a pretty good question he admitted to himself. He never took the chance to really know the boy, so he couldn't make a real opinion. His thoughts of him were always biased, he was just his daughters "Skinny ass hole boyfriend." Was the name he secretly called him, but since they were married he needed to get over that.

"It's nothing personal. You deflowered my daughter, I'm not supposed to like you." He sighed, "But I guess I can get over that because were family now. I'm still pretty pissed I couldn't walk her down the aisle." He looked up when the boy sighed, he was holding his face in his hands. He looked up at him with a face that could only be described as guilt.

"One day, I'll give her the wedding she deserves… I promise"

* * *

><p>The worst part about high school, is everyone knows your business, is in your business, and cant mind their own damn business. I do not miss those days. Its 2am and I'm trying to edit two chapters, forgive me for my mistakes. Thanks for reading -Chesxca<p> 


	18. Quarrels

This chapter was written before the last one, but I left like I didn't tie up lose ends, and this chapter wouldn't of fit without it.

* * *

><p>Quarrels<p>

He knew if anyone ever heard about this, he would never live it down. That was the only thought in the back of his head that kept nagging him. It's not like the task itself was hard or anything, just embarrassing. She was probably more embarrassed than him when she asked him for help, but now she seemed perfectly fine with it. It's not like he could deny his wife something so simple, when she was already struggling with being seven and a half months pregnant with his baby girl.

He could tell she was super self conscious with him seeing her naked while she was pregnant. Every time he tried to get romantic with her, she would always make him turn the lights off. He rolled his eyes at the thought, she was beautiful either way, maybe it was just a girl thing. "Don't think i'm gonna make a habit of this just cause you're my wife now…" she giggled at his comment. But silently agreed.

"Babe, do you really think i'm enjoying this?" she tried to say it with a straight face, but she couldn't help but laugh. This probably being one of the most embarrassing moments in her life, she had to laugh at the fact he wasn't comfortable with this either. If her school would just let her wear pants or something she wouldn't have this problem. And tights were out of the question with how big her belly had gotten.

"I don't see why you shouldn't be, I think I'm doing a pretty good job." he grinned at her and she rolled her eyes. At the pace he was going it would probably take him twenty minutes to shave her legs. She couldn't complain though, it's not like she could reach anymore, and her legs being fuzzy annoyed her.

It was actually pretty relaxing just to be soaking in her bubble bath and letting him shave her legs, she almost felt pampered. "This just means i'll owe you one." She smiled at the look on his face, he looked skeptical. "Ya know when your all old and hairy, i'll shave your back or something." He splashed her and gave her a dirty look. "Hey it's not my fault you suck at growing facial hair." And splashed him back.

"You're just so cruel, I love it." He kissed her nose and switched to shave the other leg. He felt bad that she really hadn't been acting like herself lately. They usually always poked fun at each other, but her having her mood swings she was a bit sensitive to his jokes. Not to mention her and the baby having reverse sleep schedules so she would be grumpy most of the time. He was glad they had less than a month left of school. "There! All done."

"Thanks babe… Now get the hell out." He made a fake offended face, and laughed. She tried to rub her legs the best she could to make sure he didn't miss a spot. She didn't even notice he didn't leave yet until she stole a kiss. "Babe!" she whined "I'm all wrinkly, now get out so I can get out." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him. She heard the door open and close so she assumed she was alone.

She knew she probably should have asked him to help her out of the tub, but she'd would rather struggle by herself, than to let him see what the baby did to her body. She was already self conscious about the size of her stomach by itself, she really wasn't happy about the stretch marks that started to form on the sides of her stomach and hips.

She pulled the plug of the bathtub and attempted to stand up, it was harder than she remembered since she usually took showers. She really didn't want to call him back for help after kicking him out and he would definitely see everything she didn't want him to see. "you're so stubborn…" she felt strong arms pick her up bridal style and went to yell at the intruder, but was met with a kiss instead. "Whats wrong with admitting you need a little help? You're fine asking me to shave your legs, but not this?"

"Put me down…" she pulled her robe on and glared at him. "Is it so wrong i want you to think of me before this happened?" She motioned to her stomach. "Before I got all fat and useless." He went to speak but she cut him off, "And don't try and tell me I'm not, I've gained like twenty pounds, I cant tie my shoes, I can't shave my legs and I can barely walk anywhere. You shouldn't have to help me with anything, let alone everything."

"Babe, this is temporary. And even if it wasn't i wouldn't have a problem helping you, no matter how, awkward, embarrassing or emasculating it is." She laughed through her tears, he wiped her cheek and kissed her on the forehead. "Besides, i didn't marry ya because of your figure, I married you because-"

"I'm pregnant. Right?" he looked at her strangely, and she pushed past him out of the bathroom. He stood there for a moment before he could make any sense of what she said. "… I was going to say I love you…"

She knew he was more than pissed when he called her by her name, he was right behind her when she went to the room they shared to get dressed in a pair of his pajamas because hers no longer fit. She was trying to avoid looking at him because of the hurt look on his face, and she felt even worse because she was the one who put it there. "Is that what you really think? Is that the only reason why you said yes?"

It was strange to see him like this, when he wasn't put together. The sleeves of his shirt were pushed up to his elbows from where he was helping her shave, the front of his shirt was soaked from where he picked her up "Babe, i don't know what to think… I don't want to think at all anymore. I love you, sooo much. Its just what everyone says… It hurts okay. Everyone talks about how I ruined your life, and how you're only staying with me because of the baby. I-" She was cut off by a sharp pain in her abdomen. "Uh think I'm having contractions."

* * *

><p>I feel horrible for this cliffy. The next chapter should be up soon. Its 2am now, so i doubt anyone will notice I'm posting them so far apart. And if you do…. Sorry! -Chesxca<p> 


	19. Hicks & Hearts

**Vacation Over, and here comes the angst also filler. SORRY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hicks &amp; Hearts<strong>

She couldn't stand another minute of silence in the room, so she finally worked up the courage to speak. "Babe… I'm sorry." He looked up at her, and she could tell he was tired, he worked all morning, went baby shopping with her. Then he spent the past four hours in the emergency room with her.

"It was just a false alarm… How were you supposed to know the difference?" he kissed her hand and laid his head against the hospital bed she was sitting in. It was almost 2 a.m. and she knew school was out of the question for them. Not like she wanted to go back anyway, She thought back to the conversation she over heard Friday and it made her feel even worse.

"That's not what I meant… I'm sorry babe… I shouldn't have said those things…" She knew she was wrong, and he was probably really mad at her right now. She ran her fingers through his hair, and he looked up at her, and smiled.

"As long as you don't believe those things," he was tired, and he was pissed off, not that he would admit it to her. He wanted to know who was putting that shit in her head and why? But he knew now wasn't the time to bring it up to her. "Babe, you two are my everything… That's something you never have to doubt."

** Also, if you're confused on the title, It was meant to be "Braxton Hicks" which is pretty much false labor contractions.**

* * *

><p>She kept replaying everything that happen yesterday, and she still felt horrible. Equally about the argument in the first place, she still felt a bit afraid some of those things were true. What if he one day he decided he didn't want to be with her anymore and wanted to leave? He would be stuck with her because of the baby. What if he didn't really want to be a father yet, she honestly still had a hard time believing she was going to be a mother soon.<p>

She looked over to see him still asleep next to her, keeping him out until 4 a.m. was another thing she felt guilty about. She knew she put him through a lot last night, but he was going to act like she didn't do anything wrong. The kids at school were right, she was a bitch, and she was ruining his life. She didn't understand why he stayed or even why he picked her in the first place.

She thought back to when he first asked her out, she didn't even understand it then. Sure they were friends and everything but there were way prettier girls flirting with him at the time. It was seventh grade and she was practically the only girl in the class who was still wearing a sports bra. She was the only girl in the class who didn't get anything for valentines day and she was pretending not to care, it was a stupid holiday anyway and she just couldn't wait for the day to be over.

The other thing she remembered about that day, was that she was embarrassed. The minute the teacher walked out of the room, he got up from his seat from the other side of the classroom. He got down on one knee in front of her. At first she was trying to ignore the stares they were getting, and just looked at him like he was crazy. "Be mine, or break my heart forever." Her only response was to turn red and ask him what the hell he was doing.

"I'm not moving until you agree to be my girl friend." She remembered being pissed thinking he was playing some practical joke on her, she tried to ignore him, she tried yelling at him. But he wouldn't move. It wasn't until she said fine did he get up, kiss her hand making her blush a whole new color red and return to his seat.

She was freaked out about the whole thing, and was afraid to come near him the rest of the week. But that didn't stop him from sneaking up on her to hold her hand and carry her books to all her classes. It wasn't until he asked to kiss her did she know just how serious he was. She yelled at him for asking such a weird question, and making her more nervous than she already was, then kissed her to shut her up.

She remembered how lonely she felt before they were together, He'd been by her side for so long she wondered if she didn't notice things other people could. She'd been leaning on him for everything the whole time they were together, the only time she could remember him needing her was when his mom died, and he made her promise they'd be together forever no matter what.

"I must be the shittiest husband in the world. I'm over here sleeping when my wife needs a shoulder to cry on." She hadn't realized she was actually crying, even though she felt like she wanted to. She thought about the horrible person she was being, she did trap him with the baby, but she was relieved by that, even if he wanted to leave her, he wouldn't leave his daughter.

"I'm the shitty one, I'm sorry I keep doing this to you. I know you're probably sick of all of this by now. But… I can't help it, I'm selfish… I wanna keep you forever." She knew she wasn't being fare, even if those things were true, she was going to hold on to him and try her best to fix them along the way. "I'll be a better wife, I promise, just give me a second chance… Please?"

"Babe, there is nothing you could ever do, to make me not love you. And I don't know why you have this crazy idea, id want anything but to be with you." He hated seeing her cry, he hated it even more when he was the reason for her tears. Like the first time he rejected her offer for them to make love, and every time after that. It's not that he didn't want to, its just that he respected her enough to wait.

"You're the one who saves me from my loneliness, I'm the selfish one."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay, My dad surprised me and the fame with a trip to Italy. So my lap top was in Detroit the whole time, but I'm back and I hand wrote a few chapters while i was away, once I get those in order, they will be up and i Promise it will be better than this. I feel douchey for not only leaving a cliffy up for a week then when I'm finally back i give you angsty filler Shame on me! :( I'm hoping to update soon-Chesxca<strong>


	20. Fine

**First hand written chapter is up! Remind me to stick to typing I can hardly read my own writing. 0.o**

* * *

><p><strong>Fine<strong>

"I give you an inch, you take a mile huh?" she giggled at his comment and kissed him softly again. It had to be at least 1 in the afternoon, so she wasn't going just leave him alone. She knew he was attempting to doze back off for a while, but she had other things in mind. She was hoping if she kept up her games, he would soon follow her example.

She started off simple, just brushing her lips against his, to make him kiss her. Or cuddling up against him so he'd wrap his arms around her. Her eyes still stung from crying, so closing them kinda helped them feel better. But kissing him seemed to be a better way to past time, rather than sleeping. "I don't know what you're talking about, I'm just trying to get some sleep."

He laughed, "So thats what you call it, I could have sworn your intentions were something else, with your hand down my pants and all." He was waiting on her to ask the same infamous question that kept him up most nights, he had pretty good self control, but she was playing a very dangerous game right now. There was a big difference between simply asking, and trying.

She knew she was manipulating him, but if she asked, he would brush her off like he normally did. "Nope, just trying to sleep." That was another thing she hated about being pregnant, she would go from upset and hormonal, to just plain hormonal in no time at all. "I think I'd be more comfortable in this position…" She struggled to straddle his hips, and giggled at his expression. "Much better."

"Yeah, i'm sure you'll sleep fine like that." He thought it was cute she was blushing, despite how confident her actions seemed. Not to mention, how adorable she looked in his t-shirt that was way too big for her, pregnant or not. He could tell by the way she was staring at him that she was waiting on him to answer the question she wouldn't ask.

After a moment or two, he couldn't think of a single reason not to. It could have been there wasn't one at all, or the fact his mind was a bit clouded by the way she's been torturing him since he woke up. She had a look on her face that was caught in between biting her lip and pouting, still trying her best to torture him in anyway she could. he sighed in defeat before he told her "Fine." Not that he was complaining.

* * *

><p>"Mom, you know I don't like girly stuff like this." She rolled her eyes, when her mom told her she wanted to spend time with her for her birthday, she never expected a spa day. She pretty much pouted the whole way there, she was turning 18 tomorrow, and there wasn't a way to do much being almost 8 months pregnant.<p>

"Oh hush, don't you want to look pretty for your baby shower? Plus its relaxing, I promise you'll like it." Her mom had been trying to push this whole girls day out on her for months, but she kept coming up with excuses. She didn't see the point of going tanning in the winter, so she passed on that. Not to mention it wasn't something you were supposed to do while pregnant.

Then there was the shopping spree she passed up on, she was pregnant, and she was just going to get more pregnant, so buying new clothes was out of the question, her mom finally guilted her into spending the day with her at a nail salon, but she didn't like that idea either. She frowned at the thought of a manicure and pedicure at first, but she stopped complaining when she got to soak her swollen feet.

She didn't even care some stranger was giving her a foot massage after a moment so she stopped complaining and went with the flow of things. Secretly wished she could of done this her whole pregnancy. She looked at her sparkly red fingernails, which matched her toes, and was jealous that some guy could do a better paint job than her. "See, that wasn't so bad was it?" her mom was beaming with pride she found something they could do together.

"I guess that wasn't completely awful." Her mom knew that was as close to a complement she would get out of her and she was happy with just that. "Thanks mom." She tried her best to pull her into a hug, but her baby bump loved staying in-between her and things she wanted, she was used to it by now. Even cuddling was starting to become a job.

She missed her mom, but sometimes her questions were a little too personal. The "hows school," how are you feeling?" questions were fine. It was the "Is your husband pleasing you?" question that was just wrong on so many levels. Then, the follow up conversation about how hormonal she was when she was pregnant and her father not being able to keep up with her needs, was way more than she ever needed to hear.

"Mom, shut the hell up! Ew. Gross, OMG. Are ya trying to make me sick or something." She could feel her cheeks flare up, she wasn't sure if it was because she was mad, or out of sheer embarrassment. Her mom looked at her confused, isn't this what girl talk was supposed to be like.

"What? Were girlfriends. Don't you talk to your girlfriends about that stuff?" She looked at her mom like she was stupid. She hoped when she was older she didn't traumatize her daughter like that. Talk about memories she wanted to repress for the rest of her life. There were somethings you just kept to yourself, especially when the person on the receiving end was your kid.

"Hell NO! Omg mom, just drop it, can we talk about something else… Anything else! Please?" The ice cream she was eating was a lot less appetizing after the nature of that conversation. But the baby disagree and practically demanded more ice cream by wiggling around and kicking. "Are you coming to my baby shower?" She knew her mom might not want to with her dad there and all, but it's not like she was going to make them sit right next to each other.

"Maybe, I want to… How's your father doing?" Her question changed the mood, her father was a touchy situation between them. She always knew her mother ran away, but knowing why her mom ran away made her lose respect for her. Her mom made it very well known she didn't care for gay people, and tried to lead things on to look like she left him because his drinking. "Is he still sinning his life away?"

"Daddy's doing great, he's been doing a lot better since he stopped drinking." She smiled a fake smile at her. She had no right to say anything about him, or judge him. She hadn't seen him in almost ten years, and he definitely wasn't the same person. "The guy he's been seeing is really nice."

Her mom had a look of disgust on her face, and as much as she wanted to believe her mom was a better person than this, the truth was she wasn't. Her mom hated her dad because he was gay. Her father told her this, but she didn't want to believe it. "The poor man's sick." It was meant to be said under her breathe but she heard her moms rude comment, and it made her sick to her stomach.

"I don't feel good, I think you should take me home."

* * *

><p><strong>Growing up can be rough. It's usually when you find out how messed up people really are. I have a few more chapters I need to type up, so I guess I get to make up all the time I went without updating. Still sorry about that! But theres a baby shower in the future, so you know what comes after the baby shower right? BABY TIME!-Chesxca<strong>


	21. Birthday Girl

**Italy was amazing, do you want to know what else is amazing? Sleep! but I'm not getting any. its 4 a.m. I am not happy. This chapter is broke up into mini sections, I thought it would be confusing otherwise. **

* * *

><p><strong>Birthday Girl<strong>

"Hey, birthday girl… Wake up." He kissed her nose, making her smile and pull the blanket over her head. She knew if she didn't get up soon, they'd be late for school. But that didn't stop her from playing tug of war with him and her blanket. "Babe, get up! I got something for ya." He whined and she pouted, finally giving up the fight to stay sleep.

"I wanna sleep in for my birthday. Ya know start adulthood out right, comfy." He laughed, and wiped icing on her nose, before handing her a cupcake. "Now this is what I call breakfast, is this red velvet? Because its delicious." He was a bit disturbed at how fast she inhaled her cupcake, leaving icing on the side of her mouth.

"I shouldn't have to bribe you to get ready for school, you'll get another cupcake when you get out the shower and get dressed." He had to pull her out of bed and push her towards the bathroom because she just didn't feel like doing anything today. He decided helping her out would get her moving faster and helped her unbutton her over sized pajama top.

"Well, are ya going to join me, or just stand there and stare?" He smiled at her offer, she really didn't want to go to school, if she was offering him a lovely time in the shower. If they hadn't already missed so much school this semester he might of took her up on it. He kissed her on the cheek, and pushed her towards the shower.

"We'd never make it to school babe." He went to the bathroom down the hall to save time. He was hoping they'd be ready quicker that way. But she seemed to be in one of those, i'm pregnant don't expect me to do anything, but be pregnant moods. Besides that fact he was pretty excited, after school her present would be here, and he couldn't wait for that.

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe it was almost lunch time, time usually drags along when you're excited. But today seemed to zoom by quickly, maybe it was all the make up work he was doing, his teachers were pretty lenient with him because of the baby's due date being around a month away. He had half of a class left, then it was lunch time with his babe.<p>

"Hey dude." He was zoning out so he hadn't noticed anyone else walk in the bathroom. He was a bit annoyed the guy talking to him broke guy code and used the urinal right next to his besides all the other empty ones. He could only say,"Hi" back not really knowing the guy who was talking to him, and wondering why he wanted to converse in a place like this.

To be polite he kept up the small talk, despite noticing the guy totally took a peek at his junk. He was annoyed, and felt a bit violated by the dude he barely knew. He remembered being in the same middle school class as him, and maybe a few classes through his high school years, but thats all he could remember. "Good luck, with your problem. Dude if I were you I would of been gone."

He raised an eye brow at that, he finished washing hands and looked at the guy. "What problem?" He was a bit worried and curious at the same time. If this guy was referring to his junk, he swore he was going to go to a doctor, and probably do the shy guy thing and piss in the stall forever. He was waiting for the guy to respond, so he repeated himself. "What problem?"

"Dude, ya know. That bitch and her brat, you're totally screwed. Lets hope the slut fucked someone else and the kids not yours." He blinked a few times and looked at the guy strangely, there was a big smile on his face, so at first he thought he was joking. It wasn't until he made another comment, did he realize he was serious. "Was she good?"

"What did you just say?"

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is he?" she whispered under her breathe, annoyed that her husband didn't show up for lunch like he was supposed to. She got stuck with baby shower talk from her girlfriends which wasn't so bad, but she would have preferred him there suffering through it with her. Her thoughts were interrupted by the gasps of her classmates. The dude who sat behind her walked in, and he looked like he got hit by a bus.<p>

His eye was swollen and it looked like it was already bruising. He was holding ice to his lip, that looked like it was busted, and on top of that he had dried blood under his nose. She almost felt pity for the guy, but he probably deserved it. The way he talked about people was rude and cruel, she secretly smiled at his condition after the comments he made about her last week.

* * *

><p>"BABE! Where the hell were you?" She pouted walking up to his car and climbing in, after scolding him for missing lunch. "You missed all the annoying, baby shower, girly puke talk." He laughed because he could tell she was annoyed, she wasn't a fan of anything too girly, but her girl friends were. He could imagine her complaining about them wanting everything to be pink, when everyone knew good and well she preferred the color red. "What happened to your hand?"<p>

Her question pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked at his bruised knuckles, and pondered on what he was going to tell her. "Oh, I um, just accidentally hit something… A couple times." The last part he said under his breathe, he didn't want to admit to her he lost his cool today or why he did so he just hoped she dropped it. "Were here."

She loved having a birthday lunch with her babe, her dad and his dad. Not to mention it was the second time she got to stuff her face with cake that day, first red velvet now vanilla. There was no way her birthday could be better was her initial thought, before her eyes were covered and she was led outside. "Okay babe, this is from all of us, so you better like it."

Her day did get better when he uncovered her eyes and she saw a shiny new car with a big bow on it. She squealed with happiness, and pulled the three men in a very big hug before she went to inspect it. She was so excited she wasn't even annoyed by the comment that the car was "Tiny, cute, and red just like her." She definitely had to admit, it was her best birthday ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello 5 a.m, I can't say I'm very fond of you, but this chapter is done. *collapses in exhaustion* My times are still kind of mixed up, lets hope these late night updates are going to be regular time updates soon. -Chesxca<strong>


	22. Baby Shower 1

**BABY SHOWER TIME! * wiggles in excitement* and it's not 4am! I'm in such a good mood right now. Maybe it's all the candy I'm eating. This chapter was so long I had to split it up. Its hard editing too much at one time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Baby shower 1<strong>

"What's that supposed to mean?" She squealed pouty at his reaction of the outfit she didn't want to try on in the first place. Throughout her whole pregnancy she was trying to avoid buying maternity clothes because she wouldn't need them afterwards so it felt like a waste. "I told you I would look fat in this! I'm changing."

He rolled his eyes at her fat comment and stopped her from going back in the dressing room. "You look cute, all girly and what not. I don't think I've ever seen you in a dress before. Or pink." Their baby shower was in an hour and she was taking forever to pick something, it wasn't until last night did she mention she didn't have anything to wear. He was wishing she would hurry up, so he find something to match her, but in her eyes everything looked bad.

"If you like pink dresses so much, maybe you should wear it!" she teased walking back into the dressing room. You could hardly call what she was wearing a dress, the size of her stomach made it shorter even though the material was stretchy. She was wearing thick black leggings under the baby pink dress, she turned in the mirror a few times before she admitted she might actually like it.

She giggled at the look on his face when she held up the matching shirt and tie combo. She made sure the whole "but I'm a guy" was null and void here. If she was going to be wearing pink today, so was he. "Just try it on, I'm sure it'll look fine." She repeated is comment from early which made him laugh and roll his eyes at the same time. "Hey babe, you look cute in that."

She could tell he was irritated with her jokes by the face he made at her. "Darling, I'm a man. I should never look cute! But I will accept dashing, if thats what you meant." Despite her jokes he thought he looked okay in pink, at least it wasn't a super bright, and they would be matching so it would be nice.

"Nah, I meant cute. Maybe we can get you some tight pants, to go with that shirt." He couldn't help but laugh at that comment, he was one of the few guys in school who didn't go through the skinny jean faze and he was never going to wear pants that looked like they belonged on a lady, she even threatened him about it. He remembered her saying something along the lines of, "No man of mine is gonna be wearing pants tighter than me."

"You're a jerk." He cupped her face and leaned in to kiss her, but stopped right before their lips touched. "But so am I." She huffed in frustration and followed him to the checkout. She was going to make him pay for that. She was going to wait until he forgot about it first.

She had a headache just thinking about how long today was going to be, first setting up for the baby shower, then doing the whole baby shower ritual. She was still kind of iffy on the whole thing, she had never been to a baby shower before so she was glad she had her friends were throwing it for her. Being an only child she wasn't around kids that much either, so she was nervous about the baby coming this soon.

Then setting up the babies space was going to be a bit of a headache, their room was crowded enough already with just their stuff, not to mention all of the baby books that were piling up on her side. But after today they going to have to figure out where to put all of their new stuff from the baby shower.

She knew their dads had been up to something lately when they weren't home. Her dad always seemed to be just leaving when she was coming in, or just showing up when she was leaving for school or shopping. They were trying to be sneaky but it wasn't working very well, she was on to them but she didn't want to ruin the surprise, what ever it was.

She was broke out of her train of thought when he started laughing behind her. "Babe, don't get mad okay. Its just so cute, you kind of waddle when you walk." Her cheeks flared up red and she didn't know if she was more angry or embarrassed by his comment. Walking definitely wasn't fun anymore she didn't realize it was noticeable for the world to see.

"Well, you try carrying this thing around for as long as I have and lets see how well you walk." She slapped him on the arm, and made a face at him. He opened her car door for her and shot her a smile, his comment about her doing such a good job about it made her laugh, but she wasn't letting him off that easily. "Whatever, I'll meet you at the baby shower. I'll be the pregnant one."

"Okay babe." He leaned in through her window for a kiss, not noticing she was rolling up her window so all he got was a face full of glass. He watched her drive off, and finally admitted "Touché" he wasn't expecting that at all. He climbed into his car that was parked next to hers. Now that she was gone he could finally pick up her baby shower surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe I should have called this chapter "Pre baby shower" or something, I didn't even get to the actual thing yet. Well, the next chapter actually includes the baby shower. I'm really excited, I'm working on the after baby shower chapters too. Lets hope I can get them done before I have to return to work. -Chesxca<strong>


	23. Baby Shower 2

**Part 2! Actual party time. Ya!**

* * *

><p><strong>Baby shower 2<strong>

"Everything is so… Pretty!" She never thought that would be the word to come our of her mouth to describe the pink and white room she just walked in. The room itself was white, but the balloons, the table cloths and all of the decorations were different shades of pink. She thought she was going to have to come in and set up, but everything already seemed to be in its place. "You guys are awesome."

She started to tear up, annoyed at how easily she got emotional lately. "Where's your baby daddy? I need to get my insults in before your guests arrive." She turned to see her best friend smiling at her and pulled her into the best hug she could. "Are you wearing a dress?" She gave her a strange look before shrugging her shoulders and showing her decorating skills.

"See we even got you a nice fluffy chair for when you open your presents. He can just pull ip a regular chair, he's not the one carrying my god daughter." She laughed, she knew her best friend was going to stick by her side all day and be the best hostess she could be, plus she could annoy the hell out of her husband at the same time. She still didn't understand why they disliked each other so much.

"You probably should have made me a whole cake for myself, I'm eating for two." She joked looking at the cake that had to at least be a whole sheet cake. She thought it was cute how it had a baby drawn in icing with a pink bow on its head smiling. She noticed the bow drawn on the baby, was on yell hair made of icing. "You're just assuming my baby's gonna have blonde hair?"

She laughed at the expression on the her face, they had been friends forever so she knew her mom was a blonde like her and her dad had light brown hair. Both of her husbands parents were blonde so it wasn't such a farfetched idea. She actually never really thought about what the baby would look like, or what features she would get from her or would she look more like her fathers side of the family.

The guests seemed like they were all arriving at the same time, there was still no sign of the three people who were supposed to be here an hour ago. Her guests were arriving and her presents just seemed to be piling up more and more. "Daddy! you look so handsome!" She pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry I'm late, I was just a little preoccupied." He sat his bag on the present table and joined her at her table. "Are you enjoying yourself? Its your last party before you're a parent." She smiled and nodded. "And I get to spoil my grand baby, until she's as sweet as you." She laughed because she was well known for her bad temper, which she could blame on her father. Now if the baby had a temper she was never going to get any sleep.

She was ignoring the baby games and greeting the guests that went from school mates to teachers, to family friends. She kept wondering more and more what her baby was going to be like. Was she gonna have her eyes, or his eyes. "Miss me?" He kissed her on the cheek breaking her out of her train of thought and sat next to her.

"You're late!" She kicked him under the table and grimed him making both her father and her best friend smile at his yelp of pain. Even his father cracked a smile, but dropped it as soon as he looked at him. "Hurry up and eat so we can open our presents!" She smiled to herself when he limped away. "I don't know what you're smiling about. You were late too." she grimed his dad and he followed his son to the food out of fear.

"She's kind of scary when she's pregnant." He commented to his son who nodded in agreement. "Her father is too, I woke him up the other morning and if looks could kill. We'd be in trouble." He laughed because he had the same problem with her every single morning pregnant or not. SHe would shoot him dirty looks, fight him for the blanket and try to bribe him back into bed.

He laughed at how dysfunctional their make shift family was, but it worked for them. He couldn't wait for their new addition to make them complete, also he couldn't wait to get home, and reveal what they've been working on all morning.

* * *

><p>"How cute! Look babe there's little ruffles on the butt." He help up the tiny pants to his wife making her smile. He couldn't believe how small the baby clothes were and how many things his dad bought. The bag looked a normal size but it was filled to the very brim with clothing. From size new born to size 18months, he knew his dad liked to get carried away but this was ridiculous.<p>

He was in awe at how tiny everything was, from the baby clothes, to the socks and shoes to the blankets and bouncer. He purposely showed his wife all the items that said daddies girl and I love my daddy, rubbing it in her face and saying she was going to wear this all the time. All the things that said things about mommy he kind of pushed aside getting on her nerves in the process.

When they opened a bag and everything said something about loving grandpa they already knew who the culprits were. Their dads went in on a ridiculous collection of grandpa love. He could tell things were pretty uncomfortable when her mother made an appearance, her father stayed as far away as possible. He watched him duck out of a back door and his father follow him.

* * *

><p><strong>Let the drama unfold. Nah I'm saving it for part three.I'm stopping this one here. The next chapter will be up shortly! I promise!-Chesxca<strong>


	24. Baby Shower 3

**My internet going out was so lovely! *sarcasm* Stupid Comcast! This chapter was supposed to be up the same time as the other ones, but I guess it just wasn't meant to be. T_T**

* * *

><p><strong>Baby shower 3<strong>

"Mom… I didn't think you were coming." She was torn between wanting to hug her mom, and wanting to check and make sure her dad was okay. She hugged her mom anyway, and halfway heard her moms apology about her tardiness. She was still searching for her fathers location, when she saw him being followed by her father in law. "So? You wanna see the cake?"

"Sure!" When she walked in she wasn't sure if she was in the right place. She remembered her daughter fighting her for years to put on pink, but that was a battle she always lost. But there she was, sitting in next to her husband in pink. She watched him whisper something to her and she blushed and attempted to strangle him with his tie. Following her around, and looking at her baby stuff, made her think about all the things she missed out on.

* * *

><p>He was agitated, he couldn't tell if it was from not seeing her for so long, or the fact she thought it was okay to just leave his little girl in tears, then come back like it didn't happen in the first place. "Bitch." He whispered it under his breathe, he knew he'd never say it to her face. She was still the mother of his daughter, and he wouldn't have that one good thing without her. He didn't respect though, she was just a coward and acted like a child when she left.<p>

He decided to bite his tongue for baby girl, he didn't need to mess things up with her again. "Those things are going to kill you!" He shot a dirty look at the blonde who just yanked his cigarette out of his mouth. He reached for his cigarette a few times, but the other man decided it was the best time to play a game of keep away and held it above his head.

After reaching for it a few times, he was sick of the game and gave up because he was out of breathe. *Maybe I can out smart him* "You're gonna burn yourself… That things still lit you know." He watched the man smile at him and pull his tongue ring between his teeth and put it out on the ball "You are so damn annoying. You know that, right?"

"You look just like your daughter when you pout." He rolled his eyes at that, his daughter looked like him. There was something about that family, they seemed to do everything backwards. From the late night pancakes, to the knocking after invading your room thing. He remembered when he barged in his room while he was dressing, and complemented him on the fact his socks matched his boxers.

"And when you blush!" He knew before it happened he was getting a hug wether he liked it or not. "You just don't have any fight in you at all today." He knew he was pretty upset when he didn't push him away. "Look, don't let a little thing like this ruin your day. We worked really hard on this, and honestly you're better off without her. She's kind of a bitch."

That last comment made him laugh, it was the same thing he was thinking moments ago, and he's never heard the carefree blonde speak poorly of anyone before. "Stop sucking up to me, I'm fine. Besides don't you have some equally annoying relatives to entertain." He laughed at the insult, he knew it was his way of avoiding he actually enjoyed his company.

It wasn't really one sided, they enjoyed each others company. It was something that went on without any thought. It started off with them getting together to talk about their kids and granddaughter to be, and eventually molded into them getting to know each other. Despite the age difference, and their personalities being polar opposites they got along fine. "Want to go get a drink after this?"

The man ruffled his brown hair and looked up at his friend who was still twirling his stolen cigarette. "I thought you knew, I've been sober for a few months now." It was something he was proud to say, though it made him pick up his old habit of the occasional cigarette. He pulled another one out of the pack, and it was snatched from his lips before he had a chance to light it.

"I meant like a smoothie or something good for you, unlike these nasty little things here. Do you really think anyones gonna want to kiss you, if you taste like an ash tray." He rolled his eyes, it's not like anyone was kissing him anyway. The last guy he was dating was way too immature and thought that the fact he was about to be a grandfather was weird.

He needed someone who didn't want to go out clubbing all night, he was a stay inside kind if guy. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you were flirting with me." He meant in a joking manner, knowing he got under the hyper blondes skin when he didn't respond. He'd been his wing man at the bar a few times, but it didn't work out so well because half of the men thought they were together.

He turned to tell him he was just kidding but was met with a smile instead. "Oh, But I was." He thought the confused look on his face was cute, he brushed the brown hair out of his face and tilted his chin up until their lips met. Once the initial shock wore off, he gave into the feeling and smiled through the kiss. The door opening behind them made them break apart. After a minute or so the blonde man cleared his throat "So, how about that drink?"

* * *

><p><strong>Baby showers are hard to write about. I've been to a million of them, but they were all dull. So I tried my best, lets hope it wasn't too boring. This chapter right here, was pretty hard to write, since I had no internet I tried to rewrite it until I liked it. I still don't… But I feel that way about half the things I write. The next chapter will be the end of the baby shower thing, its more like half the chapter, The rest of the chapter is hopefully more entertaining. Thanks for reading!-Chesxca<strong>


	25. Nursery

**Going back to work means I'm probably not going to update for a few days. I wanted to get this last chapter out before I had to get my work on, so its like 230am T_T**

* * *

><p><strong>Nursery<strong>

"I'm gonna kick both of their asses! How dare they leave us like that!" She was the one yelling, even though he was doing most of the work. He was just as annoyed as her, both of their dads suddenly disappeared right before the end of their baby shower. They had to take two trips to get everything from the hall to their home, because the help they were supposed to have, was missing.

"Babe, calm down. I'm sure they have a good reason for bailing on us. Plus, the guys are here to help." He kissed her on the cheek and carried the next group of bags into the house, she didn't understand why they were taking everything up the stairs. She knew all of that stuff was not going to fit in their room, and sitting it in the hallway was just as bad. Being eight months pregnant meant she couldn't exactly get around like she used to.

After loading everything in the house he flopped on the couch next to her. "You wanna help me put baby's stuff away? Or when can wait until after I catch my breathe… Thats okay too." He just wanted to lay on her lap like he used to when he was tired, but that was impossible with the size of her stomach so he settled on leaning on her shoulder instead.

"What are you up to?" He gave her an innocent look, he was hoping she wouldn't catch on so fast, but she was a lot smarter than she let on. She probably already knew and was waiting for him to admit it. "Don't give me that look. You purposely got me out of the house super early this morning, then you, my dad, and your dad are all late and show up at the same time. Not to mention their both gone now. So spill."

"Okay, okay, you got me babe. But i really don't know where our dads went. Maybe they hit up another gay bar or something." She gave him a don't bull shit me look, and it made him laugh. "Babe I'm not lying, I really don't know where they went." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Come on, I've got something to show you." he offered her his hand knowing most likely she'd need help off of the couch.

"Fine." She followed him up the stairs past their room and the bathroom. She looked at him like he was stupid when he told her to cover her eyes. But she finally did and he was leading her to the end of the hall. "You better not run me into anything, or scare me. I don't like not being able to see." He laughed at all of her complaints and led her through the last door of the hallway.

"Okay babe, you can look now."

* * *

><p>"Our kids are going to kill us, you know that right?" he looked down at the man laying on his chest, his blonde hair covering his eyes didn't hide the amused look on his face. As much as he tried to avoid it their pillow talk always went back to their kids. "He kind of just up disappeared."<p>

"They probably didn't even notice we left, plus my sons a big boy, he'll get over us ditching them." He was amused by the fact his son probably knew where they disappeared to, he had to hold his laughter when he thought about the look on his kids face when he said he had a thing for his girlfriends father.

"He's not the one I'm worried about. My baby girls got a temper, its even worse in her current condition." the other man laughed, he knew that pretty well himself, fighting a pregnant girl for the bathroom every morning was no joke. He's had plenty of showers cut short because she didn't want to go upstairs.

"She's a perfect little angel. How about next time you crash at my place and you could see for yourself just how sweet she is." He sat up in the bed looking for yesterdays clothes so he could take his leave, he was relieved, but disappointed at the same time. He got who he wanted, just not what he wanted. As much as he didn't want to leave, he knew he had to be to work in an hour, and he had to stop at home first.

He was annoyed by the sudden lack of heat in his bed, he was still pretty new at this being openly gay thing. But he knew better than to bed his daughters father-in-law. Not only would he never hear the end of it from her, if things didn't work out it would definitely awkward. "You said that like I don't know who you're talking about."

"You're no fun! I just invited you to spend the night with me, and you're back to talking about our kids." He was pouting, he wasn't used to being denied what he wanted or who he wanted. "I never took you for the romantic type, you didn't even try to get in my pants." He looked at the other man like he did something wrong, rejecting him like that was unacceptable.

He looked at him strangely, he was speaking as if he were somewhere else last night. "I didn't need to try, you just took them off. If your kid learns everything from you, no wonder my daughters pregnant." He wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Don't take it like that, I'm just not a first date kind of guy, if that even counted as one."

"Well, I guess I have something to look forward to then. Well, until you ask me on a date that counts as you say, you just get hugged. I don't go around kissing just anybody." He held his arms out for a hug and was met with a kiss instead. He fake pouted and went to complain but was cut off.

"Shut up!" he shut his car door and watched him drive away, it wasn't until he felt a chin from the wind did he realize he was still watching after him. He checked his phone to see who texted him and laughed, "He is so full of shit."

* * *

><p>She could have blamed it on boredom, but the truth was she loved being in this room. She was going through everything they got from the baby shower and was putting it in its proper place. She never expected them to put together a nursery, let alone one that was so perfect. Her father in law moved his room downstairs so the baby's things would be right down the hall from her parents.<p>

She didn't even mind that everything in here was pink, the walls were pink, the dresser was pink, even the blanket in the crib was the color pink. Everything matched the basinet that was now beside her bed in their room. She rubbed her tummy and spoke to it like she did when no one was looking. "Now you have a place of your own to stay. You can come anytime you want."

She wanted to come up with a way to thank her father, and her father-in-law. She knew they did most of the work when her husband persuaded her to get out of the house a few hours. "You have all these amazing guys in your life already, you should come out and play with them."

She was equally eager to have the baby and not be pregnant anymore, she missed seeing her feet, and not having to run to the bathroom every five minutes. She knew she was due in less than a month, but in pregnant time, that seemed to be forever. "I'm finally ready to be your mama."

* * *

><p><strong>The baby showers over… So guess what or should I say who's coming in the near future chapters. Well, I'm gonna get my sleep on, so I can be refreshed when I work on the one thing everyones been expecting since the earlier chapters. -Chesxca<strong>


	26. Waiting and rooms part 1

**Well I planned on posting these sooner, but work has been kicking my butt! Sorry!**

* * *

><p><strong>Waiting and rooms part 1<strong>

The last week of school always seemed to drag on no matter what grade you were in, the last week of high school seemed to drag on times ten. She sighed, she wished she just could have just stayed home, she was miserable, huge and she couldn't concentrate. She walked in her first class after lunch, she was so ready for this week to be over. Another class meant another final, another final meant another teacher, and another hour of tests.

She knew they only had two more days of school left, and her last final was today. The last two days were for make up work and make up finals and for those who needed to keep their attendance up. She knew she was one of those people, she skipped a lot of school during her pregnancy, even with the excused days she was close to failing and she refused to go to summer school.

"Hold still!" she whispered to her stomach, it was hard to concentrate on her exam when a certain someone wanted to play lets kick mommy. She rubbed her stomach trying to get her to hold still, but that just made her kick even more. "Damn" if the kicking wasn't enough the baby had the hiccups on top of it. At least this final was pretty easy, she was tired from contractions keeping her up all night and now the baby was wide awake and distracting her from her school work.

As much as she wanted to call in pregnant today, the last week of school also meant her baby would be here soon and this was killing the time. The only other thing that was bothering her today was the baby was kicking and its little kicks didn't quite tickle like they used to, her favorite spot seemed to be right in her ribs, or in her bladder making her constantly waddle to the bathroom.

That was one thing she didn't mind, no one wanted to get in-between a pregnant and a bathroom so she was allowed to wander the school whenever she wanted. She walked past the classroom her husband was in and wasn't even half way surprised to see him trying to balance a pencil on his nose, rather than doing his work. She decided to keep walking before somebody noticed her standing outside the door.

She started to curse whoever designed this school, there was only one bathroom and it was all the way by the lunch room. She walked past the library and the hall monitored looked at her but didn't say a thing. When she first got her freedom to roam the halls he used to stop her and ask her a million questions until she yelled at him, or she showed him her pass. That guy was annoying, he always made sure that was the only place she was going, like she was going to sneak off or something.

When she walked in her bathroom she immediately rolled her eyes, she was hoping the bathroom was empty. She was sick of people gawking and whispering the minute they noticed she was pregnant, which was right away because her stomach entered rooms before she did, but what was she supposed to look like at 38 weeks pregnant? She was used to the stares but it was still annoying, they act like they've never seen a pregnant person before. She thought today was going to be another normal day, before she felt a pop.

* * *

><p>He walked through his apartment smiling, it seemed peaceful for once. The kids were at school, he had no work due today so he decided to be lazy. Well, that was his original plan, he ended up rearranging his room after giving up his own one for the nursery. Speaking of the nursery he decided to see if the crib was done being put together yet. "I love having you around, you're my own personal handy man."<p>

"You could have probably done this yourself if you read the directions." He mumbled it the first time because of the screw driver in his mouth. He never expected spending his day off with his boyfriend meant being put to work. He already put together the entertainment stand in his bedroom, now he was working on the crib in the nursery. "But no, you have to play helpless and guilt me into doing it, huh? Back there sipping tea while I work."

He wasn't fazed by the evil looks he had been getting all day from the brunette on the floor, he tried to look innocent and helpless but he had to laugh at the look on his face. "But you're so good at stuff like this, plus you're grandpa too! I decorated the least you could do is put the baby's crib together."

He looked at him like he was stupid, was he really whining right now? A vein throbbed in his forehead. "The cribs one thing! What your excuse for the bed frame, the shelf in your closet and the T.V stand?" he finished putting the crib together, and stole the drink out of his hand. "My parts done, now decorate."

He watched him arrange the things in the bed and was annoyed. Why was his job so much easier than his was?It just wasn't fair. He wrapped his arms around the other mans waist and pulled him into a tight hug, the other man smiled. "Now, how am I supposed to get anything accomplished with you holding me like that?"

* * *

><p>School was boring, he kept wondering if he could find a way to sneak out of class without anyone noticing. He wanted to sneak of to the library and read another baby book out of the parenting section like he did when he had spare time. If he could get out of class he would text his wife and tell her to meet him there.<p>

There was never a librarian on duty so it was the perfect place to skip class. He saw his chance and slipped out of class, none of the other students would rat him out, so if he could get past the hall monitor he would be good to go. He took the long way to the library knowing no one was ever on that side of the school. It used to be where they housed the eight graders but they weren't taught there anymore.

He finally settled in and started reading from the place he saved in the book, when he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and smiled, even after five years she still managed to make his heart race. He opened the text expecting her to say she was bored or hungry or the baby was beating her up again. But what he read almost gave him a heart attack,

Babe: "I think my water broke…"

* * *

><p><strong>Aaagh filler how I always end up writing thee. Not to mention my current love of cliff hangers. I finished this chapter on Monday but I would have felt bad not posting the next part till the end of the week. I guess I was trying to be the lesser of two douche bags. I hope this chapter wasn't too boring.-Chesxca<strong>


	27. Waiting and rooms part 2

**were getting closer to baby time! yay!**

* * *

><p><strong>Waiting and Rooms part 2<strong>

*Okay, I can handle this* She sighed, she was trying her best to keep calm and figure out what to do. She looked down to her stomach and started rubbing it, "Are you really coming now?" she whispered down to the baby. She knew there were other girls in the bathroom, she didn't want announce to the world she was in labor but that was the least of her problems now.

She was in labor, at school, and she needed to figure out what she was going to do before she started freaking out. She pulled out her phone and dialed the number of the first person should think of, "Come on daddy, answer your phone…" she knew today was his day off so maybe he just slept in or something, it was after noon so hopefully he was up and at home, which was only a few blocks away.

*SHIT!* she growled in frustration at the sound of his voicemail, she tried his phone again only to get the same result. She wanted to cry, this was not the right time to be ignoring his phone, and she needed to get ahold of someone before things got too out of control. She took a minute to catch her breathe and think, *What do I do?* She whined to herself rubbing her face, *Babe will know what to do…* She sent him a quick text, hoping he would be less unreliable than her father was being today.

She waited it a minute hoping he would text her back, before she had to call him in the middle of class. Her phone vibrating in her hand made her jump, and she answered the phone relieved she didn't have to deal with this alone anymore."Babe? Where are you?" The sound of of his voice calmed her, maybe she could deal with this now.

* * *

><p>She heard the other girls in the bathroom scream, and even heard footsteps like they were running out of the door. "Pervert! Get the hell out of here!" one girl yelled. "Yeah, you're brave for a peeping tom! Were gonna tell on you if you don't get out." Another girl said agreed with the first one, yelling at the intruder.<p>

She tried to ignore the commotion in the bathroom so she wouldn't miss her husbands call, that was until she heard his annoyed tone from outside her door. "No one's trying to peep on you little girls, now mind your own damn business!" he snapped at them. "Babe, are you in here?" his tone changed from annoyed to worried, knocking on the only closed door waiting for her response.

She was relieved he was there, but then she realized where they both were. "What the hell are ya doing in the girls bathroom? Ya freaking lewd! I told you to tell me when you were outside." She tried to fake anger, but there were too many other emotions she was going through right now to pin point a single one to act on.

"Oh, stop your whining. There's no time for that. Can ya open the door? Please…" his tone went softened on the last part. He knew she had to be freaking out, he was freaking out himself but he was trying to hide it. She sighed, as much as she didn't want to open the door,she did anyway. "Are you okay?" he pulled her into a quick hug, and whipped the tears off of her face, she nodded. "Then lets go." he offered her his hand and led her out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Are you gonna get that?" he finally said after the phone rang for the third time in the row, he was getting annoyed by it interrupting more important things… Like the man on top off him. He was trying his hardest to take things slow with him, but that was pretty hard when he kept trying to seduce him every time they were alone.<p>

"I'll let the voicemail get it, besides what can be more important than this?" He wanted to agree with him, but something in the back of his mind was bothering him. The phone started ringing them and they both stopped. The blonde on top of him stopped and reached for his phone.

Father: "Hello?"

Son: "Dad! Its about fucking time!"

Father: "Hey kiddo whats up?" He raised his eye brow at the greeting, or lack of one, he usually didn't start yelling at him until he said something embarrassing.

Son: "What do you mean whats up? Learn to answer your phone, ya ass!" He snatched the phone from his ear and pain and could hear someone yelling on the other side of the line.

Father: "Okay. Now calm down and repeat that slowly this time."

Son: "Okay, fine. Where the hell is your boyfriend? I tried calling him too but you guys are both being ass holes today." He rolled his eyes at the last comment and sighed.

Father: "He's actually under me-um with me right now. Why?" He corrected himself, this was one time he didn't need to be so honest. He was usually pretty calm and accepting of the dumb crap his son got himself into, but from the way he was acting he probably really got himself into some shit this time. But if he was being cock blocked because he got into another fight, or him pranking a teacher or something, he might actually ground him.

Son: "Dad, I'm way too freaked out to be disgusted by that... The baby's coming, and we need you guys down here..." He thought he misheard the rest of his sons words. He felt like his throat was tightening up, he was having flash backs of when his wife went into labor with their son so many years ago, and how he freaked out then.

He didn't realize he was spacing out until he heard his son speak again. "Dad? Can you hear me? Dad?" He looked down to his boyfriend and handed him the phone, he felt like he was on auto pilot when he pulled his shirt back on, and grabbed his keys off the living room table and grabbed the bag he packed a few days ago incase this exact thing happened out of the living room closet. He looked back for his boyfriend to see him hot on his heels.

The line went dead and he could tell by the way his son-in-laws voice was cracking that this was the real deal. He followed his boyfriend out of the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sleepy, and this is more filler. I kind of wanted to show everyones reaction to her going into labor. I promise the next chapter will be less fillery. I know thats not a word, my spell check is made at me for writing it. I kind of wanted to write this as realistic as possible, so bear with me. please? -Chesxca<strong>


	28. Waiting and rooms part 3

**Sorry for the delay, the next chapter should be up really soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Waiting and Rooms part 3<strong>

He stepped into the patient elevator, and pushed the button to the floor that would always be etched into his mind. Not just the floor, but the room number, the name of the doctor and every single nurse that was on duty tonight. It was way past visiting hours, so he was the only one wandering the halls in the middle of the night.

He looked at his watch and realized just how he had been here, the first few hours he was a mixture between excited and freaking out. The past twelve hours had definitely been hell for his wife, but she was busy thinking about him. He knew having a baby took a while, but he never expected it to take this long. He refused to leave her side, despite what the doctor, or their dads said.

They left only about an hour ago only because she asked them to. She finally persuaded him to eat something after arguing over it for a while. Truthfully she said she would stick an Iv pole up his ass if he didn't, but she was in labor so everything she said was more than slightly threatening. He knew he was on the right floor when he could hear the faint sounds of crying, he could never tell if it was from the children or their parents.

Every time he passed the nursery, he noticed the chain effect of crying, that the nurses had trouble controlling. First one baby would wake up, cry and wake the babies around them, and so on and so forth. Earlier proud fathers were leaning on the glass trying to get a peek at the newest members of their family, along with grand parents, siblings and so on. Now the glass was empty, and the nursery dark, the little babies were fast asleep in their beds.

"Honey, I'm home." He said it sarcastically because she complained about being here earlier, she said she'd rather be miserable at home, in her own bed. Where she could cuddle with him, or torture him violently. Rather than this uncomfortable hospital bed a million people before her had been in. Between the iv stuck in her arm and the fact after every episode of contractions she was wore out and teary eyed he was afraid to touch her.

"Babe?" once he sat in the chair next to her bed he realized she was asleep rather than just ignoring him. He was relieved she was finally able to rest even if it was just a little while, every time she seemed to be able to relax, she was back in pain and couldn't rest. He brushed her hair out of her face and placed a kiss on her forehead. He was getting a bit impatient, though her doctor said everything was right on track.

* * *

><p>He didn't realize he dozed off himself until the sound of her crying woke him up. "Are you sure you want to do this without any pain meds?" he knew she didn't want any drugs even if it dulled the pain, but she made that decision early in her pregnancy after reading the risks. But being in labor was a whole different ball game and he could already tell she was wore out and the baby wasn't here yet. "How's the pain?"<p>

"That shit's for wussies! If I have to do this I'm gonna do it the right way." He laughed at her response. He could tell she already recovered from the last contraction, because she didn't get mad at the stupid question he just asked. He tried to catch it before it came out of his mouth, but it slipped out anyway.

"As for the Pain? It's unpredictable… It comes and goes. Sometimes I'll be fine the next minute I feel like i'm going to die. I just wish the pain would go away, but its worth it. When this is all done and over with I could hold our little girl in my arms." She looked down at her stomach and secretly wished this was over by now, until he cut off her thoughts.

"Look at you, all motherly already…" She shot him a weak smile but it was cut short, she was caught off guard by a contraction coming so close after the last one. She had to grip her sheets and bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from screaming. This one was a lot worse than any other ones she's ever had, not only did it last longer, but it was a lot more intense.

When it passed she laid back on her bed and tried to catch her breath, but that was a lot easier said than done. She knew her voice was still shaky and she could barely talk right now, but it was worth a try. "Babe? Will you please go get my nurse?" her words barely came out a whisper but she was relieved when he got up and left. Before he had the chance to come back with her nurse another contraction ripped through her body and this time she couldn't help but scream.

She always though girls in the movies were being dramatic when they screamed, cried, and threatened people while they were in labor, she never thought it would be half as bad as it is. She thought she was going to be relieved when her nurse called for her doctor because she was finally ready to deliver but all she could think about is the pain.

The last thirteen hours seemed like a game compared to what she was feeling now, she could barely make out the words of encouragement her husband was whispering in her ear, or the doctor telling her to push. *What the hell does he think I'm doing?* she asked the question in her mind because she couldn't even form a proper sentence anymore.

She tried to kick her husband out of her room before she started pushing, but he refused to leave no matter how creative or violent her threats became. She remembered saying,"I don't want you to see me like this." and his response being "Too bad, I'm never gonna leave you're side."

All she could remember after that was screaming, that was another thing she was sick of. Her throat her from screaming, but the pain couldn't even compare to everything else she was feeling. Everything ached, and she imagined doing very painfully illegal things to everyone in the room that was telling her to push. Just how much more pushing did she have to do?

Her doctor telling her to push through the contractions was not only cruel but it was nearly impossible. She tried to concentrate on anything but the pain, but she felt like it was going on forever. Just how long has she been screaming? Just how long had she been pushing, she tried to catch her breathe and hold on to it just a little while, but another scream escaped her lips, it was in that moment she realized she was no longer the only one screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>This took me a lot longer to write than I thought it would. I did a lot of research to try and make this chapter at least somewhat believable. Excuse my errors, if you catch one I didn't feel free to tell me.-Chesxca<strong>


	29. Our Little Miracle

**What a cheesy cliche' title for this chapter… It's 3 am so I'm not changing it. I stayed up too late editing this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Our little miracle<strong>

"There she is!" A tiny high pitched wail erupted into the room, she stared at the when he finally held the baby up, she knew it was a baby despite how tiny she was. She knew it was her baby, the one she worked so hard to have. She fit comfortably in the hands of the doctor while he looked her over and wiped her off with a blanket. "And she is not happy with me." The doctor chuckled when he finally laid the baby on her chest, and the expression on the new parents faces.

The crying subsided when the baby was lying comfortably on her mothers chest. She looked down to the baby who looked even smaller up close, and smiled. Her mind went blank besides the baby's features and how she was warm on her chest. "Hi there," her words came out a whisper because her throat stung from all of her screaming. "So, you're the one who's been kicking me all this time." She heard someone laugh beside her, she realized her husband had the same look of awe she did when he was staring at their daughter.

"She's so beautiful." She wanted to tease him, because he was teary eyed, but she knew herself she was crying. She didn't care that the baby wasn't cleaned off yet, or that she started crying again, all she could concentrate on was the feeling of her breathing and her tiny cry's that seemed to be getting louder each minute. As much as she didn't want to hand her baby over to the nurse she had to, she already missed her and it had been less than a minute.

* * *

><p>"Hey dad, you'll never guess who I'm holding." He laughed when his dad screamed at the top of his lungs, he most likely woke the neighbors and definitely woke his sleeping boy friend. He knew it had to be at least four in the morning, but his father made him promise to call him the minute the baby was born. "Dad, I can't put her on the phone, she's sleeping. What? Did you want to hear her cry or something?" He wasn't surprised when his dad said yes.<p>

He was trying to keep up with the million questions he was asking, so he pulled out the cheat sheet that was laying on the babies bed. His dad asked usual questions, and then some random ones he hadn't even thought of yet. He was looking at the baby as a whole rather than shish feature belonged to who. "She weighs eight pounds even. Dad, I can't look at her hair, I'm not allowed to take her hat off, but I'm positive she had blonde hair."

He heard his dad arguing in the back ground, maybe he really did wake the neighbors with his yelling this time. He heard the phone being handed over to someone who was a lot less hyper than his own father, he was thinking maybe there would be less yelling in his ear. "How's my baby girl doing?"

He looked over to his wife who was fast asleep, she deserved it after everything she went through today. "She's sleep, she's kind of wore out and beat up but she's good." He said his goodbyes, much to the others dismay, but he didn't want to waste anymore time talking to them. He knew he only had another ten minutes until the nurse took the baby back to the nursery, so he was going to get all the daughter, father time in he could get.

* * *

><p>The tiny cot he was sleeping on was not meant for someone his height, as much as he wanted to climb in the bed next to his wife he didn't. Not only did he deserve this horrible sleep after watching what she went through, he didn't want to risk hurting her anymore than she already currently was. He woke up around noon, stretching to try and get the kinked out of his back, from being awkwardly curled up all night.<p>

The first thing he noticed was how bright the room was, rubbing his eyes until they adjusted. Then he noticed the small tv in the room was on, but wasn't being watched because his wife was staring at something on her bed. "Say hi sleepy daddy, I'm only nine hours old, and I can lift my head up already." He leaned over and watched the baby laying on her stomach lift her head up and open her eyes.

He was in awe at how she was already trying to look around and laid back down in defeat. "Did you dress her?" his wife nodded, she was only in a white onesie last night, and now she was in a pink onesie covered in flowers, she was still wearing her tiny pink hat, and she had little white socks on. She still had a hospital bracelet on her ankle with her name on it, it also said I'm a girl.

His moment was cut short when he heard a very familiar voice behind him say a little too loudly, "Where's my granddaughter." He didn't get so much as a "Hi" from his dad before he scooped the baby up in his arms. "Ah she so little, I haven't held one this small in almost nineteen years. Oh, I am getting so old." His dad continued to babble on, until the second half on the grandfather duo walked in.

He walked in and gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead before stealing the baby from his boyfriend and sitting on the foot of his daughters bed. He placed a kiss on her cheek and the baby cooed, whack made him laugh. "How cute, she looks just like you, when you were a baby. But of course you cried a lot more."

He spaced out thinking about his daughter when she was this small, and how she was so grown up now. "Now I have two baby girls." He kissed the baby one more time before handing her to his daughter. He still couldn't believe he was a grandfather, even with the proof being is his hands only moments ago, he still seen his daughter as a little girl, who was afraid of the monsters under her bed.

They didn't realize it but after a while they were all silent, listening to the baby make different sounds and watching her move around. There was more love in that room then any of them could comprehend, though it was unspoken love. No one knew how to explain it, or describe how one little person can change everything.

From family feuds, to broken hearts, to a loneliness you didn't know you were hiding, all mended and altered by the arrival of one person, none of them ever expected to meet. It was scary, it was happy, and it was sad for those she would never get to meet. Through all the mixed emotions, fighting, and confessions that came out, everything seemed okay. Strangely for the first time in a long time, they all felt like their family was complete.

* * *

><p><strong>This was the original ending to this story, but I also wrote a few chapters after this, when the baby is older. I can just end it here, or I can post them, it's really up to you guys.-Chesxca<strong>


	30. I'm back!

**Hello all! Its been a long time, I took kind of a break from writing… (I had a horrible case of writers block, ugh.) I was trying to write and it just wasn't working, ( I have a ton of crap I tried to write.)**

**Sorry if you thought I added another chapter to this story, I feel a bit bad for updating a chapter strictly as an author's note. -_- But I if you were wondering if I died, of fell off the face of the face of the earth, or if you didn't care, that's okay too. I'm still alive, and kicking, and more importantly writing!**

**Unfortunately I'm not adding anymore chapter's to this story, I like where it finished and I couldn't think of a way to continue it, so I started a sequel instead. It picks up three month alters with everyone, plus baby! 3**

**I had a couple people ask me directly what was going on, and I had people start the sequel without reading this story, so I've been giving directions. I named the sequel "An angelic Moment," I wanted it to have the same initials as this story so I could have them connected in some way.**

**Well, I'm done talking, and I'm very glad my writers block is gone! Thanks for reading-Chesxca**


End file.
